Wonder moon and The emperor
by Ghost186
Summary: Hidup sebagai anak kembar yang menjadi bulan-bulanan keluarga kaya adalah neraka bagi seorang Akashi Yuuki,..." Meski aku kakakmu tapi perbedaan kita terlalu jauh Sei ,aku memang tak pantas sebagai anggota akashi, karna bagi mereka Aku adalah bayangan yang tak akan tersentuh dan selamanya ada dikegelapan tak akan pernah bebas dari bayang-bayangmu.." Next Part Hari Yang Merepotkan.
1. Yuuki

**Halo Minna-san saya Author baru :D**

**Eh saya Kebetulan datang dengan Fic-abal nista karya anak bangsa(?)**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya yang habis Ulta-yang ke [PIP] jadi OCnya saya isengin dulu ya... heheheheh...silakan baca ya**

**Warning : Author(?)**

**OC Freinds Mines ,Drama ,Family ,Love ,Romance ,dan sedikit Humor..**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko 'Basuke Bukan milik Author sampai katak bertelur unta pun(?) Ini milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Quest-OC : Kazami Tsukasha - Selamanya akan jadi milik The Exsodia..."Seijiro Yuuki milik saya :D**

**Warning(Lagi) : Cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari story aslinya :P**

**"Yuuki" **Panggil seorang lelaki tampan ,tengah berjalan dilorong super mewah dan mencari seseorang ,nampaknya lelaki bersurai merah terang dan mata belangnya(?) Tengah mencari seseorang lelaki sudut-demi sudut ruangan hingga sampai sebuah ruangan perpustakaan pribadi rumahnya yang baak istana.

"Bisahkah kau tak berteriak disini 'Akashi' "Bentak seseorang melempar buku dengan ganas kearah Akashi campur Dead eye andalanya.

"Ukh...Hei-hei **STOP** "Balas Akhasi kesal ia bisa saja melempar gunting super andalannya ,tapi ia tak bisa menyodorkan guntingnya pada lelaki yang lahir beberapa menit darinya ,yaitu kakak kesayangannya Seijiro Yuuki sang kakak kembarnya.

"Aniki (_abang_) Hari ini aku akan tanding loh...kau jadi nonton pertandingankan" Tanyanya pada Yuuki.

"Entahlah..mungkin aku pergi melihatmu di **SEIRIN**" Balasnya sambil mengapak buku yang ia lempar pada adiknya.

"Apa Kau masih menulis juga..**Yuu**!?"Tanyanya dengan cemberut ria sambil membantu kakaknya mengepak buku.

"Tugasku belum selesai **Sei**"Balas Yuuki pada Akashi dengan wajah datar.

Ya.** Seijiro Akashi ,Seijiro Yuuki **adalah dua pemuda kembar bersaudara yang sangat beda jauh perbedaanya. Seperti yang kalian tahu **Seijiro Akashi **adalah lelaki yang sangat sempurna dimata wanita ,seorang kapten** TEIKO** dari generasi keajaiban dan saat ini adalah pemain bertaraf internasional yang mengharumkan nama sekolah **RAKUZAN **Sebagai kapten unggulan.

Tapi itu berbeda dengan sang kakak **'Seijiro Yuuki'** adalah seorang pemuda disekolah biasa **SEIRIN** dan menjadi seorang penulis novel gendre horor dengan Pen name :** Yuu Asao**

Dalam segi sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda(kenapa) karna kembar tak selamanya sama.

Akashi memiliki sikap yang keras dan perintah yang luar biasa yang monoton dan menutut kekuatan serta kekuasaan adalah segalanya.

Sementara sang kakak pribadi yang cenderung tenang ,tertutup serta pendiam dalam segi pertemanan maupun masalah karir dia bukan pemuda yang sangat **over evil** dalam memerintah orang lain.

Dalam segi perbedaan itu sering pula keluarga membanding-bandingkan keduanya dan bagi semua orang dekat menilai bahwa sang adik sangat unggul dan mendapat kepercayaan semua orang, dalam potensi mengarahkan Keluarga besar itu kearah lebih baik.

"Ya mungkin aku akan mengujungi GM **SEIRIN** Nanti"Ucap sang kakak melirik 'Sang Emperor' dengan tatapan tenang.

"Soratomo~ Ja ,akan kuperlihatkan Pada Aniki aku akan merontokan Pihak '**KYOC**' Lawan kami besok" Balasnya dengan aura berapi-api.

"Asal kau tak melempar mereka dengan gunting ataupun 'Gelisan' benda tajam apa-pun pada lawanmu" Ucap Yuu dengan nada tajam.

"Hey-hey dilapangan diselesai dengan bola basket Aniki" Ucap Pemuda itu dengan Seringai hangat.

"Baiklah"

"Oi Yuu!?"

"Hay Tsukasha-san"

"Tumben kau di GM"

"Kulihat pertandingan persahabatan seru ,aku rasa aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk masuk besok" Ucap Pemuda itu pada seorang gadis yang menjadi manager SEIRIN ditahun kedua ini.

"Aku akan membantu" Balasnya singkat nada tenangnya membuat pemuda bermarga **Seijiro** merasa aman dan nyaman.

Bukankah Pemuda Bermarga** Seijiro** dengan mudah dapat masuk ke** SEIRIN **dipertandingan persahabatan nanti. Namun sepertinya sang kakak tak mengunakan kapasitas kemewahan dari sang adik.

Oh...ya sebenarnya sang kakak sekolah secara diam-diam sebagai lelaki bermarga **Seiji Yuu **,penampilan sang kakak adalah pemuda berambut jabrik liar dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mengunakan kaca-mata berlensa bening ,citranya juga sangat berbeda dengan sang adik. Ia juga seorang siswa lelaki yang menjadi pengurus perpustakaan bersama **Kuroko Tetsuya** Jauh beda bukan...

Bahkan anehnya tak ada yang menyadari kemiripan keduanya bahkan mirip sekali pun..."

"Yuu-san?" Panggil seorang lelaki diperpustakaan saat Yuu sedang memperbaiki buku dirak '**GEOGRAFI 2A**'.seorang lelaki berambut Havy-blue bermata bulat nan biru menatap

"Apa kau punya waktu!?" Pemuda berambut Havy memanggil dia dengan sangat Formal dan sapaan** 'San'.**

(Tes...Tes...Tes)

Hujan. Kumpulan dari uap air yang membentuk awan dan saat kadar air sudah melebihi batas, akan jatuh sebagai hujan sontrak terlihat dari jendela perpustakaan

"Punya" Balas Yuu singkat mengalihkan bola mata hijaunya yang sebelumnya memandang jendela sekarang memandang Koroko seutuhnya.

Keduanya duduk di bangku perpustakaan dalam keadaan hening keduanya memang jarang ketemu dan berbicara.

"Ada apa Tetsuya-Kun!?"

"Apa kau tahu besok adalah hari Cabang basket liga kecil yang berada di **SEIRIN **"Tanyanya.

"Tentu apa kau bertanya pada Tsukasha"Tanya Yuu dengan tersenyum sambil memandang Kuroko dengan wajah penuh misteri.

"Bukan" Balasnya sambil mengeleng perlahan lalu melanjutkan "Aku hanya mendengar pembicaraan kalian" sambungnya.

"Lalu ada apa? "Tanyanya datar.

"Maaf bila kutanya begini! Aku merasa kau mirip seorang? Dan aku?"

"Siapa yang kau maksut "Tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

"Anda mirip Akashi-kun"

**DEG!**

" **APA?"**

"**Seijiro Akashi"**Ucap Kuroko datar dan membuat pemuda itu terseretak berdiri dari kursi.

"Kurasa kau salah orang?" Jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Wajahmu begitu identik denganya dan ada kesamaan darimu dan dia"

"Tak mungkin saja cuma sekedar mirip"Kilah Yuu enteng sebelum dua tangan milik Kuroko melepas Kacamatanya.

"Hei Itu kacamataku"Balasnya kaget.

"Aku Tau** Yuu-kun** adalah** Yuu-kun**"ucap Kuroko dengan sebuah senyum penuh misteri dan mengembalikan kacamata Yuu dengan tatapan bulat yang bersahabat sementara pemuda dihadapanya kebingungan setengah mati.

"Aku janji akan jaga Rahasiamu ,Tapi maukah datang pertanding besok "Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah biasa jauh beda 100% dari sebelumnya seolah mengalihkan semua ketegangan disana.

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan keberadaanku!?" nada bicara Yuu kembali naik dan serius dan mencari tahu sang Havy blue didepanya.

"Kau akan tau kenapa "Ucapnya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan itu.

Sepeninggalan Kuroko Yuu hanya terdiam ditempat ia lalu meninju meja membuat lubang disana ,astaga kini ada yang mengetahui jati dirinya apa yang musti dilakukan ia kini meremas rambut hitamnya yang cukup berantakan dan memang selalu berantakan.

Sebuah nada sambung terdengar lembut dari ponsel milik Yuu sebuah Hits sing berjudul Cahaya(Ray) BUMP OF CHICKEN feat. Miku Hatsune langsung terdengar di ponselnya...

**Owakareshita no wa motto**

_Aku bisa melihat saat-saat kita bersama,_

**Mae no koto datta youna**

_Namun sekarang tak bisa kulihat lagi_

**Kanashii hikari wa fuujikomete**

_Komet yang transparan bersinar redup_

**Kanashii hikari wa fuujikomete**

_Namun, hanya itulah yang kucari_

"Siapa yang menelpon jam begini"

"HA~"

"ANIKKKKIII!" Sebuah suara mengelegar Terdengar (dibaca : Teriakan)langsung membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hentikan teriakan itu ,sebelum aku Tuli SEI!"Ucap Lelaki itu dengan mendesah pelan dan suara heboh adiknya bisa membuat dia Tuli.

"Kau belum pulang ,Ibu dan para kepala keluarga yang lain tengah berkumpul untuk Dinner"Ucap Akashi.

"..."Yuu terdiam mendengar penjelasan. Sejujur tak menyukai makan dinner dengan keluarga Akhashi apa lagi para kepala tetua mereka.

"Aniki kau masih disana?"Tanya Akashi dengan intonasi suara yang lebih rendah sekarang.

"Ha-Hai!?" Jawab sang kakak.

"Kau kenapa!?" Tanyanya dari sebrang telpon.

"Aku tak apa! Aku akan datang diDinner keluarga itu" Ucapnya langsung menutup telpon seenaknya tampa mendengar omelan mengerikan adiknya.

""

Yuu lalu melangkah keluar dari perpustaan dan mendapati sekolah sudah sepi dari sekolah dan hanya beberapa siswa yang masih ramai di Club-club olaraga tertentu.

Yuu lalu berjalan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mengunakan kamar mandi Atlet yang kosong untuk mandi guna menghapus pewarna rambut hitamnya. Pemuda itu memang selalu mengunakan pewarna rambut semprot instan yang mudah terhapus jika terkena Shampo.

Ia juga menganti baju seragamnya dengan baju kaos hitan polos ditutupi jaket hitam (Raid Steyls) dan mengunakan celana sejenis Jins seperti celana Tentara berwarna hijau lumut polos dengan ,banyaknya kantung pada beberapa sisi dan sepatu sport hitam. Membuat penampilanya berbanding terbalik dari sebelumnya sentuhan rambut merah aslinya dan tampa kaca mata merupakan jati diri Aslinya saat ini.

"Oke...mari kembali Keneraka **Seijiro Yuuki** "Ucapnya sambil melirik Kaca menampakan wajah tampan rupawan miliknya .Inilah Seijiro Twins yang lebih terkesan** Dark Misterius** dari pada **Dark Evil**.

Pemuda itu lalu mengandeng tas-sportnya keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah dan memasang lagu kesukaanya berjudul **'Ray' **pada Headpone besar berwarna** 'Teal' **miliknya dan pulang lewat gerbang dengan tampang acuh toh selama ini ia tak perna dikenali.

Namun beberapa orang memang mengenalnya dan seorang dari mereka kini menatap lurus kearah Yuuki pergi.

**DINNER!**

Suara meriah dari 8 manusia tengah duduk dengan anggunya dimeja makan disana terlihat Emily ,Akhasi , Yuu dan beberapa anggota dewan keluarga tengah makan disana.

"Maaf cuma kami yang menghadiri disini"Ucap sang ibu pada para anggota kebapaan yang cukup kaya raya.

"Tak apa Emily kami tau sesibuk apa Ayahnya Akashi si Ryou itu" Balas sang pemimpin memaklumi.

"Sama-sama"

"Oh ya Emily Putramu Akashi sudah besar ya" Tanya yang lain sambil membuka suara.

"Trimakashi" Jawab Akhashi singkat dan duduk dengan tenang sambil melahap hidangan mewah berkelas dihadapanya dan saat ini masih mengunakan seragam sekolanya.

"Hohohohoho...Lihat putramu Emily Seijiro Akashi sangat menawan ,dia pasti akan jadi kepala keluarga yang baik "Itulah yang terdengar dari 30 menit sebelumnya dan berulang-ulang dari beberapa tetua keluarga dimana sang bungsu dari kembar menjadi sorotnya.

"Kalau dia kami yakin tak meragukanya"Ucapan positiv itu diberikan berkali-kali membuat sang bintang sedikit memberikan aura tak suka.

"Benarkah Para Ketua tapi saya punya dua putra dan mereka tak kalah hebat loh..."Emily melirik kedua Twins Sei dan Yuu secara bergantian.

"Kami Rasa Tidak Emly. Akhasi jauh lebih berpotensi dari pada dia. Bahkan mereka tak pantas disandingkan kedudukan terlalu rendah untuk putramu yang satu itu "Ucap salah satu Ketua membuat sang Ketua lain menagguk setuju seolah merendahkan.

Sungguh jahat bukan bahkan keluargamu sendiri memperlakukanmu seolah tak ada? Dan hanya jadi bulan-bulanan seperti ini apa yang kalian lakukan...

"Makananku selesai" Balas Yuu lalu meninggalkan Ruangan makan dengan begitu seenaknya.

"Yuu tapi acaranya belum-"Panggil ibunya pun tak digubrisnya.

"ANIKI!" Panggil Akhashi namun tak dihiraukan.

"Oi dasar anak Tak berguna! Dia memang tak pantas jadi bagian Dari Seijiro "Pekik salah Anggota dewan keluarga melontarkan kata-kata yang semakin memilukan.


	2. Kuroku Tetsuya

**Halo Minna-san saya Author baru :D**

**Eh saya Kebetulan datang dengan Fic-abal nista karya anak bangsa(?)**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya Terkasih :) The exodia dan Arisato-nii selamat atas nilai kelulusan dari dosen kemarin..**

**Warning : Author(?)**

**OC Freinds Mines ,Drama ,Family ,Love ,Romance ,dan sedikit Humor..**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko 'Basuke Bukan milik Author sampai katak bertelur unta pun(?) Ini milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Quest-OC : Kazami Tsukasha - Selamanya akan jadi milik The Exsodia..."Akashi Yuuki milik saya :D**

**Warning(Lagi) : Ada perubahan cerita pada dasar Marganya namun tak merubah sisi tulisanya.**

* * *

**(Yuuki Pov)**

Aku berjalan dengan nada kesal dilorong mewah kediaman **'AKASHI'** Aku sempat menatap kaca piran jendela memperhatikan rembulan yang terang tak kusangka waktu sudah malam ,aku bahkan tak menyadarinya.

**"BRAAAK!"** Kubuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan bersandar di Daun pintu kamarku...apa aku sedang menangis jawabanya Tidak tapi bohong jika mungkin untuk saat ini dalam hati sedang Menangis walau pun aku tahu Konyol kalau seorang lelaki menagis.

Sudah sering kali aku mendapat perlakuan ini dari semua pihak keluarga ,tapi entah malaikat mana yang mau setia bertengger ,dalam tubuhku dalam waktu lama ,serta membantuku untuk meredam emosiku dihadapan mereka selama ini.

Inilah Nerakaku dimana harusnya aku mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari Orang disini tapi aku tak mendapatkanya.

Terlahir dari dua anak kembar yang selalu di banding-bandingkan dengan keadaan seperti itulah keadaanku sekarang.

"Sei sangat berbakat untuk menjadi kepala keluarga di Divi selanjutnya"

**Atau:**

"Sei selalu unggul dalam berbagai bidang olaraga dan berbagai pelajaran"

**Sementara aku :**

"Yuuki dan Sei sangat jauh berbeda dari Sei. Kau tahu itu"

"Dia tak ada pantas-pantasnya hidup sebagai anak dari Keluarga Akashi"

(Akashi Yuuki Pov end)

Jujur saja inilah yang membuat Yuu mau susah-susah berperan menjadi dua orang lain baik kehidupan biasa maupun kehidupan Sebagai keluarga kaya. Alasanya sederhana untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaan kecilnya sebagai manusia yang tak dianggap selama ini oleh orang lain dilingkungan keluarga Akashi.

Hal yang lebih membuat ia bahagia adalah saat menjadi **'Yuu Seiji'** seorang siswa **SEIRIN **seorang siswa yang dikenal berstatus Keluarga biasa memiliki teman dan sahabat banyak disekolah. Hal ini berbeda ketika ia berada dikalangan bangsawan atau rekanya sendiri.

Sebagai Yuu Seiji ia sangat menikmatinya bahkan lebih menghargai setiap inci peran itu.

"Oh ya aku lupa" pemuda itu menatap almari bening ,yang biasanya berisi kaleng cat warna semprot rambut hitam. Disana telah tak ada.

"Aku harus membeli lagi ,apa lagi besok sekolah" Pikirnya lalu membuka pintu kamar dan berlari keluar kediaman Akashi untuk keminimarket itu untuk persiapan penyamaranya.

* * *

**Minimarket**

Sesampainya di mini Market semua pandangan kaum Hawa tengah dengan tatapan Hijau bling-bling kearahnya. Jujur hal itu membuat ia Risih.

"Wah...itukan Akashi Seijiro" Sontrak sebuah suara terdengar dari gadis yang berkerumun disana.

"Kudengar dia sangat kaya loh"

"Benarkah"

"Keren ya "Puji gadis lain.

"Ayo dekati Yuk" Ucap Gadis seblanya.

Yuu menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan dingin dan melangkah menjauh dengan langkah acuh ,mereka berduanya memang kembar bahkan saat semua penyamaran Yuu dibuka. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka sangat mirip Sei dan Yuu akan menjadi dua pantulan yang sama persis bagai Kaca dan objecknya.

Yuuki lalu berjalan menuju penjualan Pewarna Rambut disudut Market dan mengacuhkan panggilan para wanita yang memanggilnya.

Diambilnya pewarna rambut yang biasa dibelinya dari Rak jualan ,dan langsung menyeret kakinya ke Kasir sekarang. Sungguh ia tak nyaman berada disini.

Diberikanya sejumlah uang dari Kasir dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya ada sambutan ketika ia sampai diluar mini-market.

"Yuu-kun!" Sebuah panggilan langsung terdengar dari belakang Yuu langkah pemuda itu berhenti dan saat itu juga berbalik ia mendapati tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya dibalik punggungnya.

"Tetsuya-kun" Panggil Yuu agak kaget pemuda lebih pendek darinya kini memandang dari mata bulat seolah sedang menginterogasinya.

"Sedang apa kau ada di Minimarket!? Malam-malam begini "Tanyanya singkat padat datar.

"Membeli Cat rambut ,kau sendiri "Ucap pemuda itu datar ,lelah ia malas berhadapan dengan masalah apa lagi sekarang ia bertemu dengan salah satu biang masalah(?).

"Membeli Makanan Anjing ditoko makanan hewan" Balasnya langsung melirik kumpulan wanita yang tak jauh menatap mereka dan menjadikan Yuuki Objek mereka.

"Ikut aku!" Ucap lelaki lebih pendek darinya langsung mengaet lengan Yuu (Dibaca : SERET).

Kuroko dan Yuu sampai di taman 'CARIBA' menyisakan keheningan karna Taman pada malam hari begitu sepi kecuali suara hewan malam dan beberapa pasangan muda-mudi sedang menikmati keindahan malam hari.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? "Tanya Yuu dengan penuh selidik.

"..."Hening

"Aku bukan Akashi mantan kaptemu ,jadi tolong jauhi aku"

"Kau ini Yuu-kun ,hanya ingin bicara denganmu" Ungkap Pemuda itu dengan mendengkus pelan seolah mengabaikan permintaan Yuuki.

.

.

.

* * *

**(Pov Yuuki)**

"Oi..Tetsuya-kun" Umpatku itu sedikit berontak saat Kuroko menariku dengan Paksa.

Akibat paksaanya kami sampai disebuah lapangan basket ditaman kota ini ,kutatap tempat ini karna sudah malam dan sepi. Kami berdua hanya berdiri saling berhadapan dengan mulut tertutup.

"Apa yang kau inginkan" Ungkapku mulai membuka suara.

"Bicara" balasnya semakin membuatku menyengit karna urat datarnya semakin mencuat pada wajah Incconetnya

"Apa maksutmu tentang masalah diperpustakaan sekolah tadi siang? ,apa maksut segala pertanyaan pada saat itu? dan kenapa kau mau merahasiakan jati diriku?" Pertanyaan - pertanyaan mulai keluar dari mulutku begitu saja bukanya aku merasa** GR **tapi aku tahu pemuda itu selalu memperhatikanku selama ini diperpustakaan. Kami berdua adalah anak yang punya piket jaga bersama seminggu setelah aku pindah kekelasnya di pertengahan musim sebulan lalu.

"..."Hening tak ada suara terbuka di sini. Sampai sebuah suara dengkusan perlahan dari pemuda Havy-blue dengan datarnya mengangkuk.

"Kau tahu Aku adalah pemain dari Generasi keajaiban Teiko dari kelas satu SMP hingga aku lulus dari sana" Pertanyaan itu membuat aku mengagguk mengiyakan tentu saja aku tahu aku tak pernah mendapat Absen saat adiku bercerita tentang ia dan teamnya mengalahkan team pada liga tingkat SMP cih persetan dengan itu.

"Cih...Perduli Setan itu bukan urusanku" Bantahku kasar.

"Aku sudah bersama Team dan Akashi-kun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Awalnya aku kaget ada seorang lelaki Siswa baru yang punya kemiripan dengan Akashi-kun di **SEIRIN** namun kudengar dia masih menjabat di** RUZAN **sebagai kapten...Jadi ano"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan dia, tak mungin ada dua Akashi sekolah ditempat berbeda" Sambarku Acuh.

"Tidak bukan itu pula yang membuatku yakin bahwa kalian berbeda"Ucap Tetsuya dan aku menyengit.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Tidak bukan itu pula yang membuatku yakin bahwa kalian berbeda" Ucap Pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa bedanya" Kilah Yuuki.

"Akashi-kun bukan pemuda yang Kidal ,Akashi-kun juga tak punya luka pada dahi kanan dan lengan kirinya"Jelas Kuroko.

"Ooh..pantas saja" Ucap Yuu sambil mentap luka lama dilenganya yang terjadi seminggu setelah ia lulus SD.

"Dan itu sangat membuatku yakin dengan beberapa hal"Ucap Kuroko penuh Teka-teki.

"Apa yang kau"

"Yuu-kun apa kau masih ingat dengan luka ini ,luka dimana kejadian itu membuatku bertemu kamu pertama kali"

"Yuuki-kun" Tanya Tetsuya Kuroko membuka Sket-ban hitam yang ada ditanganya dan memperlihatkan bekas luka memanjang.

"Luka itu" Pikir Yuuki mendelik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Kilas balik_**

**_Seijiro Yuuki - 6 SD (baru lulus)_**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya - 6 SD (baru lulus)_**

_Hujan terlihat mengucur deras di depan gerbang Mall **Shijeraka **terlihat pemuda** Havy-blue **tengah menunggu hingga hujan reda._

_"Hei!?" Panggil seseorang dibelakangnya. Pemuda** Havy-Blue** melirik seseorang tepat dibelakangnya._

_"Apa kau memanggilku?"Tanya pemuda kecil Havy-blue dengan setegah menyengit dahi._

_"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" Memang ada disini anak seumuran denganku selain kamu"Ucap pemuda itu dengan wajah kesal sambil menyibak rambut merah berantakanya kebelakang dan melirik dengan iris hijaunya._

_"Tak kusangka ada yang menyadari keberadaanku!?"Balasnya yang terdengar berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri._

_"Konyol! Apa-apaan itu? Masak kau hantu jelas-jelas kau manusia" Ucap pemuda itu._

_"Tidak bukan apa-apa?" Jawab pemuda itu kian datar?._

_"Hei Chibi , Ada apa kau sedang menunggu siapa!?" Tanya Pemuda itu._

_"Ibu dan Neneku. Mereka sedang membeli baju makanya aku tunggu sini. Oh...siapa namamu!?"Tanya pemuda Havy Blue pada anak lelaki bersurai merah disampingnya._

_"Yuuki 'kau'?"Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Yuuki pada si Havy-Blue._

_"Tetsuya" Balasnya dengan senyum tipis. Yuuki lalu melirik kantung berlabel baju sekolah._

_"Apa kau mau masuk SMP?" Tanya Yuuki dan pemuda itu menganguk pelan._

_"Kau juga!?" Ucapnya membuat Tetsuya melirik sebuah kantung yang sejak tadi dipegang Yuuki dan berisi Seragam._

_"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya melirik Yuuki._

_"Sendiri" Ucapnya sambil menatap Hujan dengan tatapan miris diwajahnya yang awalnya datar._

_"Kenapa? Orang tuamu?"_

_"Mereka Tak perduli padaku ,Bagi Mereka Aku hanya orang lain yang tak pernah dianggap ada" Ucapnya sambil melirik Tetsuya dengan senyum sedih._

_"Aku minta Maaf"_

_"Tak masalah"_

_Sebuah suara terdengar bergemuru petir dilangit dengan lantang ,membuat lampu yang ada tepat atas mereka namun sebelum itu. _

_"Aaah! Awas TETSUYAAAA!"Teriak lelaki itu langsung reflex menarik tubuh pemuda itu dan melindunginya dari pecahan lampu kristal._

_"Uwaaaah...!"Jeritan pemuda yang ditarik oleh Yuuki ,detik-detik lampu jatuh dan hancur berantakan._

**_PREAAAANGG!_**

_Akibat insident itu Yuuki mendapat dua luka besar pada dahi dan lenganya saat berusaha melindungi teman barunya. Tetsuya-pun mendapat luka memanjang di bagian tanganya._

**_Kilas balik (selesai)_****.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Kembali Kemasa ini:_**

"Ooh...selamat kalau begitu kau menjadi pemain dari generasi Keajaiban itu" Ucap Yuuki entah dia harus berbahasa bagaimana pada Tetsuya yang Notabene adalah teman masa-lalu sekaligus mengetahui jati dirinya mulai saat ini.

"Aku mengira Awalnya Akashi adalah Kau! ,tapi aku sadar dia tak ingat apa-pun tentangku dan tragedi kita" Balasnya dengan nada tenang lalu melanjutkan "Aku Sadar tak sengaja saat kau masuk** SEIRIN** dan menjadi anak penjaga perpustakaan Kau begitu mirip Akashi-kun meskipun Aura kalian sungguh jelas berbeda"Jelasnya.

"Jangan samakan aku denganya 'Tetsuya' aku tak ,Sama dengan Sei"Ucap pemuda itu datar.

"Ooh...jadi kau benar kenalan Akashi"Ucap pemuda Havy-Blue termengung mentap Yuuki dengan nada penasaran sepertinya Tetsuya belum tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan Sei dan Yuuki.

"Akashi Seijirou adalah Adik kembarku Dan nama Asliku adalah Akashi Yuuki Kakak kembar darinya" Jelas Yuuki jelas dan padat.

"Kau serius!?" Ucap Yuuki dengan nada aneh.

"Ya"Ucap Pemuda itu.

"Tapi kenapa Akashi-kun tak pernah cerita pada Kami soal dia punya kakak kembar dia cuma menyingung kalau dia punya sudara Itu saja"

"Karna Ayah ,Kurasa"Balas Yuuki enteng.

"Ayahmu?" Tanya Kuroko enteng.

"Iya Karna Ayahku ,saat aku lulus Aku dipaksa untuk pergi dari rumah utama ke Belanda untuk sekolah. Makanya dari kelas satu hingga lulus SMP aku disana dan kelas Dua SMA aku pindah kemari" jelasnya.

"Sooka...Goomene!" Ucap pemuda itu, menatap pemuda berambut merah yang melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Tak masalah ,sampai jumpa disekolah" Ucap pemuda itu melambaikan tangan pada Tetsuya sebelum hilang pandanganya.

"**_Yuuki kun_**"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.'Kediaman Akashi'.**

Malam semakin sunyi namun kediaman Akashi tak luput dari penjagaan yang ketat. Yuuki memasuki kediaman Akashi dengan santai dan ingin segera memasuki kamarnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Yuuki" Ucap seorang wanita Tua dengan Kimono motif bunga sambil Tersenyum tulus.

"Selamat malam '**Ibu**'" Panggil Yuuki dengan senyum manis, senyuman keluar itu berbeda yang dikeluarkan untuk Keluarga Akashi yang lainya. Karna Selama ini Yuuki adalah Figur lelaki yang pendiam dan tak pernah tersenyum.

"Tuan Muda pulang sangat malam. Ada apa? Apa ada terjadi sesuatu padamu dijamuan makan tadi!?" Tanya wanita bermata Violet dengan tatapan cemas.

"Goomen" Ungkap tetap Yuuki menundukan wajahnya dan memilih untuk berdiri mematung dihadapan wanita itu.

"Berarti tak berjalan lancar ya" Ungkap Wanita itu langsung memeluk Yuuki dengan cepat. Dan Yuuki lalu memeluk wanita itu.

"Ia" Balasnya pada Wanita yang memeluknya. Wanita itu adalah Kepala Pelayan yang sudah bekerja di kediaman AKASHI selama 25 tahun lamanya. Bernama **Sakia Ici**. Sejak kecil Yuuki sangat dekat dengan Ici dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu selain panggilan itu untuk Emly.

"Tuan Sei mencarimu ,sejak tadi"Ucap Ici.

"Sou-ka? Sei mencariku!?" Tanya Yuuki dengan tatapan berbeda, kini irisnya malah kian redup saja.

"Maaf Ibu izinkan aku untuk sendiri dulu, Jika Akashi mencariku bilang saja aku belum pulang atau aku sudah tidur" Ucap Pemuda itu mengakhiri pelukanya.

"Aku Paham ,dan aku akan menghangatkan Udon didapur untukmu" Ucap wanita itu tersenyum dan membelai rambut merah Yuuki tampa ragu. Hubungan mereka memang sudah lebih dari hubungan **'Pelayan dan Majikan'** kendati demikian bagi Yuuki dan Ici pribadi hubungan mereka seperti **'Ibu dan putranya'**.

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

* * *

PS : bagi kalian yang mau lihat wajah

Akashi Yuuki (gambar diKiri) dan Akashi Seijirou(gambar diKanan) bisa lihat pada Cover Fic ini atau kalau...mau langsung ke Daviantart saya.

**Yuuki :** Apa-apaan hubunganku dengan Kuroko ini! "Melototi Author"

**Kuroko :** Oi-oi jangan membuat hubungan yang rumit seperti ini Ghost-kun.

**Author :** Aku hanya mengikuti Imajinasi saja kok.

**Seijirou :** Aku tidak terima ini! Kenapa kakakku dekat dengan Kuroko" Siapin Gunting"

**Author :** Kau cemburu Sei?

**Seijirou : BRUUUSS (blusing)**

**Yuuki :** Kenapa mukamu merah Sei?

**Kuroko :** PMS ya?

**Seijirou :** Kubunuh kau (lempar Suriken Gunting)

**Author :** Kan sudah diterangin Sei-kun"Nada malas menghindari gunting - gunting lalu pergi.

**Yuuki :** Ghost kau mau kemana?

**Author :** Balas PV

**Yuuki :** aku ikut.

**.**

**The Exodia**

Oh soal nya Shun-nii kalau OC cewek rada itu mulu sekali - sekali pake OC Cowo biar greget XD **(Hug)**

**.**

**Aoyama Akiyoru**

Makasi telah mengingatkan T,T

Terus kepribadian Yuuki : Yuuki adalah pemuda berambut spik-berantakan , Liar ,berambut merah dan bermata hijau yang serupa dengan mata Emily(ibunya) ia adalah Kakak dari Akashi Seijiro.

Akashi memiliki sikap yang menakutkan ditakuti ,keras dan perintah yang luar biasa yang monoton dan menutut kekuatan serta kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Sementara Yuuki pribadi yang cenderung tenang pemuda dingin , tampang cuek ,penyuka buku dan juga pastinya punya karakter sifat berbeda dari juragan gunting..(Digunting)

Dia juga tidak suka memerintah orang lain. Makasi Ao-chan **(Hug)**

**.**

**sherrysakura99**

Makasi banget sebenarnya cerita gak akan bermasalah kalau pake pembatas :-D

(TAT) tapi pembatas FFku eror entah kenapa makasi dan salam kenal... .XD **(Hug)**

**.**

** UchiHarunoKid**

Akan ku usahakan semaksimal mungkin** (+_+)9** pasti aku akan ubdet secepatnya pas pray..hehehe.**(Hug)**

**.**

**Silvia-KI chan**

Eh kukira nama keluarganya Seijiro Akashi dalam bahasa jepangnya dibalik sih bingung...hehehe

Tapi kenapa di Wikipedianya Seijiro bukan seijurou apa wiki yang kubaca salah ya ?.**(Hug)**

**.**

**AkashiKazune1**

Ok panggil Kazune XD

Pasti tanda bacanya ku perbaiki janji -_-

O,O bukan begitu ceritanya Akashi disini anak kembar bersaudara tapi maksutku berbeda bukan wajah(mukanya kok persis karna mereka kembar)

Hanya sifat ,gaya hidup ,penampilan ,aura dan juga nasip rada beda..oh dengan senang hati aku akan datang loh baca ficmu ok makasih ya XD**.(Hug)**


	3. Raja tampa mahkota

**Warning : Author ,OC Freinds Mines ,Drama ,Family ,Romance ,dan sedikit Humor..Ralat Hangsat**

**.  
**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko 'Basuke Bukan milik Author sampai katak bertelur unta pun(?) Ini milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : Cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari story aslinya ,OC ,EYD ngawur ,Tanda baca bermekaran bermekaran**

* * *

_Sebuah Ruangan terang dengan cahaya lilin terlihat terang menderang diruangan itu. Terlihat tiga orang pria dewasa dan seorang anak ditengah ruangan._

_"Meski kau adalah Keturunan Keluarga Akashi ,Sebaiknya kau tahu diri" sebuah teriakan terdengar keras_

_"Aaaaaaa~h" Si anak mengerang sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Bola mata hijau gioknya sudah beberapa kali menjatuhkan air mata bening disudut pipinya._

_"Aaaaaaah~Ahhhh Ampun!" Sebuah benda kecil mencabik-cabik tubuh kecilnya hingga bajunya robek disana-sini._

**_Tzaaaat...Tzaaaat...Tzaaaat "_**_benda kecil dan panjang itu adalah sebuah cambuk timah yang diarahkan pada tubuh kecil pemuda itu beberapa kali._

_"Tidaaak Tolong Jangaaan!" Dengan desiran darah dan tumpahan air mata berkali-kali._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**KEDIAMANAKASHI **

**KAMAR YUUKI**

"Aaaah!" Desaan kecil sontrak membangunkan seorang lelaki yang tertidur dibed ukuran Bigz-king. Nafasnya tersengkal-sengkal dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"_Mimpi Sialan!_" Pikir pemuda itu meremas rambut merah darahnya, bola mata hijaunya memandang hampa langit-langit kamarnya.

"**Zzzzzz...**"

"Eh..." Ya saat ini Yuuki tengah terbaring diranjangnya dan terbangun karna mimpi buruk.

"_...Akashi!_" Pandangan Yuuki sedikit terbelalak kaget dengan adanya Seijirou disampingnya pemuda itu tengah tidur dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai bantal. Kepala adik kembarnya sendiri berada di dadanya dan kedua tangan Sei berada dipingganya.

"_Tuan Sei mencarimu, dia mencarimu semalaman penuh tampa isteraha t_" Terang Ici tergiang dikepalanya melihat adiknya yang polos.

Telah terlihat guratan kelelah dari raut wajah tampan Sei, ia juga tak mengunakan Piama melainkan masih mengunakan baju Formal, kemeja biru dengan jins abu-abu merekat pas ditubuhnya.

Yuuki yakin betul sang adik mencarinya semalaman dan ketika ia pulang dan sempainya di kediaman Akashi Pasti Sei langsung mencari Yuuki kekamarnya dan tidur tampa permisi.

_"Dasar Adik Bodoh, Kaukan ada pertandingan hari ini!" _Yuuki langsung melepaskan kedua lengan Sei secara hati-hati dari pinggangnya untuk tak membangunkan Sei dan melangkah bersiap-siap untuk sekolah hari ini..tak lupa Yuuki memasangkan selimut pada Sei.

* * *

Viva **Summer-Cup** Sudah didepan mata setelah hari H.

**SEIRIN** menjadi Tuan Rumah bagi 18** CLUB** basket yang sudah di seleksi dari diseluruh Jepang yang bisa muncul dibabak penyisihan dan final. Pasalnya pertemuan antar team ini untuk masuk katagori Tim inti internasional jepang dan batu loncatan untuk go internasional.

Meski katanya pertandingan ini hanya untuk gerakan persahabatan antar sekolah semata, tapi tentu saja ini menjadi ajang balas dendam menentukan siapa yang terhebat disini.

**TEMPAT PARKIR**

Terlihat Yuuki sedang bersama Tsukasha didepan lapangan parkir sekolah. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disitu?.

"Baiklah Yuuki-kun, tanganmu sudah aku Cap kau bisa keluar masuk dari tempat ini"Ucap Tsukasha dengan tatapan datar pada tangan Yuuki yang sudah diberi Stempel menandakan Yuuki bisa masuk secara bebas dan sebelum gadis itu melirik secara aneh pada Yuuki.

"Eh...ada apa Tsukash-kun?" Tanya pemuda itu memandang Iris hitam milik Tsukasha dengan Iris hijau milik Yuuki yang menatap bingung. "Ano...apa ada yang aneh pada wajahku?" Tanya Yuuki polos.

"Eh...warna rambutmu kok aneh" Tanya Tsukasaha melirik rambut setengah merah dan setengah hitam itu menandakat ia tak menyemir rambutnya sepenuhnya.

**DEG**

Wajah yang semulah tenang-tenang saja langsung mendelik horor, menatap pantulan kaca jendela-riben sebuah mobil diseblanya yang samar-samar memperlihatkan rambut merah hitam yang ganjil. Sumpah demi apa-pun! Rasanya ingin pemuda itu jatuh kejurang dari pada identitasnya terbongkar.

**PLUUUK**

Sebuah kain yang ternyata handuk berwarna biru pucat langsung tersampir ke kepalanya menutup rambut Yuuki tersebut.

"Ha-Handuk?"

"Ikut aku Yuuki-kun "Pinta Kuroko yang menyeret pemuda itu dan lalu melirik Tsukasha "Nee...Tsukasha Katakan pada yang lain aku akan datang beberapa menit lagi ke GYM" Liriknya keara Tsukasha dan gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sudara jauhnya itu.

* * *

**KAMAR/TOILET**

** MANDI PRIA**

Setelah itu didalam Kamar mandi Pria pemuda berambut Hitam menatap tangan lelaki lebih kecil yang menariknya dalam Toilet.

"Duduk disitu" Pinta pemuda bersurai biru itu menujuk Toilet model duduk yang memiliki penutup berbahan dasar Keramik berwarna abu-abu yang moderen. "Tenang seorang pembersih toilet membersikanya sepuluh menit yang lalu"Ucap pemuda itu datar.

"Buat apa aku duduk disana"Ucap lelaki itu dengan sewot dan menatap wajah Kuroko yang datar.

"Duduk sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kita ditoilet, nanti aku jelaskan" Balasnya cepat dan mau tak mau Yuuki harus menuruti perintah pemuda bayangan itu.

Yuuki lalu memasuki Toilet dan duduk disana. Kuroko pun yang awalnya berdiri mematung didepan pintu lalu memasuki Toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam hingga keduanya berada ditempat itu.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Pekik tertahan dari Yuuki untuk Kuroko yang masih adem ayem dengan wajah datar nan tenangnya. Ia mengunci mereka dalam Toilet yang sangat sempit untuk dua orang apa yang mau dilakukan Kuroko padanya.

"Pssst..."Ucap pemuda itu cepat mendekap mulut Yuuki itu dengan tanganya membuat jarak wajah mereka kian dekat.

"Apa-apaan ini" Pikir Yuuki. Mimpi apa dia semalam ucapnya dengan keringat dingin walau masih datar.

"Rambutmu mirip Kagami-kun saat ini, tapi bedanya rambut merahnya mendominasi hitam ini malah sebaliknya" Jawab Kuroko semakin dekat dihadapanya dan membelai kepala Yuuki membuat pemuda itu merinding menatap dua iris biru bulat didepan yang memperhatikanya dengan intens seperti mau dimangsa dan dimakan bulat-bulat.

**Oke STOP**

Lalu buat apa mereka berada di Toilet sesempit itu berdua, apa alasan Kuroko mengunci pintu dari dalam. Jika ada orang yang mengetahui mereka sekamar mandi bersama di Toilet sempit Laki-laki sekolah apa yang akan dikata orang-orang nanti

Pasti disangka yang bukan-bukan** Glek!** Yuuki bisa dituduh melakukan pelecehan sexsual terhadap Tetsuya.-_-.

Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya, Sang Akashi Yuuki. **_Oke...Ficx_** kenyataanya Yuuki adalah pemuda pendiam dan jujur hingga terlalu lugu dari adiknya yang kelewat mengerikan, ia juga belom mengerti cinta. Entah harus dikata bagaimana karna Sumpah demi apa-pun ia adalah pemuda yang selalu membatasi diri dari orang-orang (minus Tetsuya Kuroko yang mulai dekat denganya hari ini).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan langsung berkerubung diantara mereka sebelum Tetsuya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Dan itu adalah kaleng sprei rambut.

"Itu!?" Ucap Yuuki terkejut melihat Cat Spray semir rambut berwarna hitam ditangan Kuroko.

"Sebelum kau pulang kau menjatuhkan ini kemarin malam" Ucap Kuroko langsung mendekati pucuk kepala Yuuki dan menyemprotkan pewarna rambut dan menutupi warna merah pada Rambut marga Akashi itu.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Tetsuya" ucap Yuuki dengan Risih, dia bukan anak-anak lagi yang butuh bantuan orang yang lebih tua. Hanya berurusan dengan cat semprot rambut yang sudah biasa dipakainya.

"Yada..arimasen" balas tegas Kuroko terus mengerjakan menyemprot rambut Yuuki dengan hati-hati.

"Jika kau menyemprotnya sendiri tampa Kaca salah-salah seragamu kena warna"Balas Kuroko.

"Tapi aku bisa memakai kaca depan"Ucap Yuuki.

"Dan jika kalau kau mewarnai rambut depan kaca Toilet ini bisa-bisa kau ketahuan dan penyamaranmu terbongkar oleh siswa Seirin atau anak atlet yang tak sengaja masuk Toilet ini "Jelas Kuroko yang sepertinya bicara lebih panjang dari biasanya dan overprotektif pada Yuuki entahlah insting Yuuki menyatakan demikian toh selama ini Yuuki selalu mempercayai Instingnya. .

Belum membalas perkataan Kuroko Samar samar terdengar suara Siswa-siswa memasuki Toillet Oke, Pikiran Kuroko ternyata tak meleset.

**10 Menit terkurung**

** dalam Toilet**

Kuroko lalu membuka pintu Toilet yang sudah sepi dan melirik Yuuki dengan rambut yang sudah dihitamkan sebelumnya secara keseluruhan, handuk biru yang dipake Yuuki yang sebelumnya menutupi rambut belang Yuuki menuju toilet kini sudah dikembalikan ke Kuroko.

"Terimakasi" Ungkap Yuuki lalu menatap cermin melihat penampilanya yang 100% berubah dan ia memakai kaca mata berlensanya lagi...lalu mencuci tanganya dibak cuci tangan dan melihat cara semir rambut Kuroko yang rapi dari kaca.

"Sama-sama Ayo Kita nonton pertandingan sudah dimulai" Tarik Kuroko sebelum ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua disini.

Namun setelah keluar dari Toilet sebuah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi lagi. Karna gerakan tak fokus dan padatnya pemain yang mengikuti pertandingan Yuuki malah tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan terpisah dari Kuroko.

"Aaaaaaa Goomen!~"Desahnya terjembap jatuh dan langsung tak elitnya. Serta mendapat Semprotan(?) Dari orang yang tak sengaja bertubrukan denganya.

**"KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT BODOH! "** Handrik keras orang itu dan sesaat kedua mata pun bertemu lalu(!).

"AKASHI!" Pekik Yuuki dalam hati, dan hebatnya Yuuki masih bisa mempertahankan mimik wajahnya tetap datar dan mematung didepan Akashi Seijirou dengan sempurna.

"Oi Kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya lelaki didepanya namun pemuda berdiam dan cuma mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat.

"Maaf! Aku Tak sengaja" Balas Yuuki datar ingin rasanya innernya berteriak keras dan menjauhi Seijirou sebelum Penyamaranya terbongkar kalau Akashi Seijirou adalah adik kembarnya dan, Ironisnya Akashi Seijirou yang menyandang status **Maha tahu segalanya** tak tau bahwa kakaknya sekolah di **SEIRIN** apa jadinya coba!.

"Apa-apaan pandangan datar seolah menentang itu"Pikir menatap lekat pemuda bersurai merah dihadapan Yuuki yang masih diam ditempat.

"Maaf aku harus Pergi" Ucap Yuuki langsung acuh melangkah menjauh namun Akashi mencekal lenganya dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan ini !" Balas Pemuda itu datar saat Sei menarik kera kemeja yang dikenakan dan nyaris membuat Yuuki limbung dan menjatuhkan Kacamatanya.

"**LEPASKAN TANGANMU**" Bentak Yuuki pada Seijirou tajam. Pemuda itu menepis tangan Seijirou dengan kasar dan menatap dengan tatapan tajam dibalik kacamata dan wajahnya yang kutu buku penampilanya Yuuki yang lain.

"Aku belum selesai" Balasnya dengan Tajam namun mengeluarkan aura kuning dan merah dari tubuhnya. Sang kakak bisa menebak bahwa sebentar lagi sang adik akan mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas yaitu :( Seperangkat benda tajam mulai Silet, pisau runcing, belati dan Gunting) -_- Author : Abaikan.

"Oii...Seiji" panggil Kagami entah ia langsung berada ditengah pembicaraan antara Yuu dan Sei keduanya melirik kearah orang yang bicara dan itu adalah **_Kagami Taiga- Ace Seirin Patner Kuroko_**.

"Aaaaaah...Taiga-san" Pekik Yuuki melirik lelaki bak macan surai merah itu memegang punggungnya dari belakang.

"Kau tau aku mencarimu keruang GYM" Ucap pemuda itu acuh langsung menarik tangan Yuuki menjauh dari Seijirou. Sumpah demi apa pun ia sangat berterimakasi pada pemuda bayangan dan Lelaki macan itu.

"Tetsuya"Panggil Yuuki langsung ketika ia sudah di samping Lapangan GYM.

"Kau baik saja..?"

"Hai Kagami-kun, menolong tadi" Lirik Yuuki pada Kagami dan tersenyum aneh dan lelaki itu hanya acuh dan menangguk.

Tak Jauh dari berkumpulnya pemain **SEIRIN** Pemandang sedikit mencekam saat Team **RAKUZAN **hadir didekat lapangan namun Yuu dan DKK tak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sesampainya disana pandangan kapten **RAKUZAN** itu malah terus memperhatikan secara intens wajah pemuda itu dari Jauh.

"Siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Yuuki Pov)**

"Yuu?" Panggil seorang dibelakang mereka bertiga. Ya seorang gadis saat aku menoleh mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat manis menurutku. Seorang gadis dengan rambut Hitam lurus sebahu, memiliki Iris mata Violetta dan mengenakan kaca mata lensa bergagang merah.

Ia juga mengunakan baju Rajutan abu-abu dan celana selutut biru, dikakinya dihiasi Sepatu Sport dengan Kaos-kaki hitam.

"Aku tak menyangka kau disini Konami-san" Ungkapku padanya ramah, dia terlihat manis dengan baju bebas mengingat hari ini libur awal musim panas.

"Ha-Hari ini aku membantu pihak perpustakaan memperbaiki ruangan perpustakaan yang dipakai untuk rapat guru kemarin"Jelas itu denganya malu-malu padaku.

"Apa kau sendirian!? Konami-san?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak aku bersama 8 anggota lain, Awalnya aku mau memanggil Yuu-kun tapi aku tak punya nomor ponselmu"Ungkapnya memerah pantas saja dia bisa keluar masuk perpustakaan disaat pertandingan seperti ini.

"Karna aku disini sekarang aku ikut membantu" Ucapku sambil menganguk.

"Makasih"

"Goomen! Aku akan membantu juga" Ucap Kuroko mengingat Kuroko juga anggota perpustakaan membuat gadis itu terkaget dan nyaris jatuh.

"Sejak kapan Kau disana! Kuroko-san" Ucap Konami-san Kaget. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi" Jawab Kuroko. Jawaban yang selalu ia katakan pada setiap kejadian.

"Aaaah- Ano Sumimasen" Celetuk Konami-san. Menatap dibelakang seseorang yang terlupakan dan menahan tubuh Konami saat akan terjatuh ketika dikagetkan oleh Kuroko tadi. Dia adalah Kagami-Taiga.

"Ahh...Ya-Yaah!" Kagami menatap Konami-san dengan tatapan aneh tak biasanya dia menatap perempuan seperti itu menurutku.

"Permisi" Ungkap gadis itu seperti mau nangis dan kabur dengan wajah merah.

"Oi!" Panggil Kagami menatap Konami-san yang kebirit pergi ada apa dengan konami-san?.

"Kagami jangan berbuat begitu, dia perempuan"Ungkap Kuroko dengan menyindir.

"Dia kabur loh" Ungkap Tsukasha yang datang disampingku.

"Wajahmu mungkin Menyeramkan Taiga-san makanya dia Kabur" Ucapku dengan wajah datar sebisa mungkin aku tak tertawa melihat wajah Kagami yang marah-marah sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**SEMENTARA DISISI **

**AKASHI SEIJIRO**

Akashi dan teamnya meletakan barang-barang Loker yang khusus disediakan untung team yang akan bertanding. Baik pelatih dan beberapa pemain** RAKUZAN** tengah membicarakan taktik untuk mengempur Lawan setibanya dilapangan nanti. Namun bintang Kita **Akashi Seijirou** bukan memikirkan petandingan melainkan, tengah memikirkan pemuda yang ditubruknya tadi, Oh ya belum lagi kakaknya yang janji mau datang ke **SEIRIN** tak memunculkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"Apa dia benar-benar tak datang"Keluh Sei kini bola mata The emperor tengah menerawang jauh, hingga daya hayalnya bukan kepertempuran pertandingan nanti tapi malah pada sosok lelaki berambut merah dengan Iris Hijau pada matanya yang lembut dan teduh.

"Aaaaaaak!" Dia mengeram kecewa apa lagi dia teringat pagi tadi. Sang kakak tak membangunkanya dan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

**Kilas balik**

Derap langkah kaki memasuki kediaman Akashi dengan cepat. Berganti dengan wajah tampan berambut merah dengan tatapan tenang namun agak terburu-buru.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Seijirou" Ungkapan Seorang wanita bekimono bercorak bunga memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Dimana Aniki? Apa dia sudah Pulang Ici?" Tanya Seijirou dengan pandangan datar.

"Dia tertidur dikamarnya" Ungkap wanita itu. Tampa basa-basi lagi Seijirou melesat menuju kamar kakak kembarnya itu.

"Aniki!" Panggil Seijirou lalu melesat memasuki kamar kakaknya. Dalam keadaan gelap-gulita, samar-samar tempat ini agak lebih terang akibat pantulan sinar bulan dibalik Gorden jendela mewah.

Seijirou mendekati ranjang dimana sang kakak berbaring tampa terganggu bola matanya sukses dengan melihat beberapa butir benda tercecer diseblah ranjang.

"Sial...kenapa Aniki Mengosumsi obat tidur sebanyak itu"pikir Seijirou meletakan butir-butir obat yang tercecer dalam tempatnya dan meletakanya disamping meja.

Setelah memandang wajah damai kakaknya yang tertidur. Sei memutuskan merangkak tidur dikamar Sang kakak, sekaligus bernostalgia saat masih kecil ia selalu tidur dengan kakaknya dengan alasan takut pada kegelapan.

Tapi paginya ia tak melihat kakaknya dimana pun. Ici pun yang ditanya hanya bilang bahwa Yuuki pergi dengan terburu-buru.

**kilas balik selesai...**

* * *

Pritttttt!

**Sebuah suara tanda pertandingan akan dimulai. Pertama-tama dua tim akan berdiri sejajar sesuai dengan titel dan job masing-masing dan memberi hormat pada satu-sama lain.**

**Kedua Team akan menempati urutan formasi masing masing team yang terdiri dari 6 pemain inti dan 6 pemain cadangan diluar pertandingan.**

**Namun pernahkah kalian dengar Gosip? Tentang Para Raja dibelakang raja?**

**Ya Raja Tanpa Mahkota (****無冠****の****五将****, Mukan no Gosho) adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan pemain yang hampir sekuat Generasi Keajaiban. Jika pemain ini telah lahir di waktu yang berbeda, maka mereka akan mendapat gelar "Generasi Keajaiban". Mereka juga dikenal sebagai Crownless Generals atau Uncrowned Five. **

**Berbeda dengan Generasi Keajaiban, Uncrowned Kings tidak terlahir dan bermain di tim yang sama, tetapi mereka bersaing di Tim yang berbeda. Sementara Generasi Keajaiban berkumpul dalam satu tim. Gosipnya para raja tampa mahkota itu juga berada dibalik Rakuzan dan Seirin (contohnya saja Kagami Taiga atau Teppei Kiyoshi.**

**Dalam Rakuzan ada 3 yang digosipkan: **

**Kotarō Hayama**

Posisi : Small Forward

Kemampuan Khusus : Power dribble

**Eikichi Nebuya**

Posisi : Center

Kemampuan Khusus : Power

**Reo Mibuchi**

Posisi : Shooting Guard

Kemampuan Khusus :Foul drawing

Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa pemain yang berada dalam Team Rakuzan. Mereka seperti Monster yang memberikan tekanan diatas lapangan. "Sei" Ucap Yuuki yang kini memandang sang adik yang sudah posisi mantap sebagai kapten. Yuuki duduk disamping Kuroko dibangku Khusus SEIRIN.

"Mereka berkermbang!" Ungkap sang-pelatih Aida Riko yang memimpin SEIRIN.

"Kita juga harus lebih baik lagi"Ucap Teppei Kiyoshi dengan nada serius.

"Hai" balas Team SEIRIN kompak.

Dalam masa pertandingan dalam waktu 5 menit saja Rakuzan memimpin beberapa menit 30 - 20 namun selang pertandingan melawan '**KYOC**'. Dengan selisi point 40 dan 60 di Kuoter pertama **'KYOC'** unggul.

"Ini Gila!" Sentak Kagami dengan nada melotot.

"Apa? Ini Rakuzan akan kalah. Dia akan masuk Zone?" Tanya Izumi pada teman-temanya.

* * *

**Yuuki Poc**

"**Tidak..., Akashi belum pada Masa Zone dia masih menyimpan tenaga penuh untuk kuoter selanjutnya**" Pikirku cepat.

"Sepertinya dia belum puas" Ungkapku seolah membaca suasana hati Sei saat ini meskipun aku tak ada disana aku tau sekali soal ini.

"Yuu.." Panggil Kuroko melirik pemuda bersurai hitam diseblanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya saja Kurasa** RAKUZAN** akan memenangkan pertandingan ini"Ucapku.

"Hahahah...neee Yuu-kun aneh. Bagaimana bisa kau bilang bahwa Rakuzan akan menang. Diposisi pertama saja Rakuzan sudah tersudut begini" Ungkap Jumpei mulai berbisik padaku tak jauh dari Kagami.

**"Tidak!"** Balasku cepat. "Dikuoter pertama, memang ini mereka menahan diri untuk melawan** KYOC**" balasku serius.

"Dia akan menghabisi** KYOC **di Kuoter kedua** tampa Ampun**"Jelasku melihat pertandingan ini.

Dan ketika bunyi pluit menandakan babak pertama selesai dan meminta kedua Team untuk isterahat 5 menit.

Sebuah Seringan dan aura berbeda dari Team Rakuzan...Sepertinya barisan Raja tampa Mahkota itu siap untuk tempur habis-habisan.

"Bagaimana-kau bisa menyadari itu 'Seijiri Yuuki!"Pandang Aida Riko dan mendapat tatapan sama dari Team Seirin yang berada disekiling.

"Insting!" Jawabku dengan tatapan tak kalah serius.

"Nande?" Semua menatap bingung padaku, terutama pelatih.

"Dilihat dari mana-pun mereka sengaja untuk mengalah kali ini"Ungkapku tampa sadar menganalisa alur permainan dilapangan.

"Nani? Tapi ini pertandingan persahabatan" Ungkap Riko dengan tatapan Horor.

"Karna Kapten Rakuzan itu, punya siasat licik" Ungkapku dan mencoba mengirim beberapa pesan. Mengingat Kuoter pertama akan berakhir.

**PoV Yuuki END-Normal PoV**

* * *

**Mg : My Brother**

**To : Mist Guy**

**PS : Cukup Lumayan pertandinganya...Tapi di Kuoter dua kau bisa menghabisi mereka..bukan?**

**By Yuuki**

**Ditempat Akashi**

Menatap pesan ponselnya, bola matanya mendelik Seijirou agak terkejut dengan pesan sang kakak yang secara tiba-tiba.

**To :Dark Soulmate My Red **

**Mg: Mist Guy**

**PS : Aku tak tau nii-san berada dimana, tapi tetap berada ditempatmu karna aku akan menang dan selalu menang.**

**By Sei**

* * *

Ponsel Yuuki tergetar dari sakunya. Dengan berakhirnya (Pary time) maka Kuoter dua akan dilanjutkan.

"_I see_"Ungkap Yuuki.

"Dengan ini...Kita juga tak boleh lengah terhadap Rakuzan atau pun semua pemain disini" Ucap Aida membuat semua Team jadi tegang

" Analisamu Lumayam juga, Yuu Seiji" panggil Aida-Riko memuji analisa Yuuki pada beberapa pertandingan sebelum Rakuzan

"Komentator yang hebat" balas Tsukasha kalem.

"Mite-mite! Jumpei-kun emmm...Teppei-ku bisa ikut aku sebentar" Ucap Aida-riko meminta keduanya untuk mengikutinya nampaknya ada yang ingin dia sampaikan.

* * *

" kau bercanda Riko-san" ungkap Teppei yang kini berada dibelakang digudang dekat gedung pertandingan pada gadis dihadapanya.

"Aku serius Teppei-san sama saat aku meminta Tsukasha pelatih aku menemukan bakat di dalam diri Yuuki-san ,kurasa dia akan cocok dengan kita"Ungkap Riko.

"kalau...dipikir dia seperti kuroko" ucap Jumpei mulai membuka suara.

"bukan hal bayangan tipis...tapi hawa dan kesanya dia ada tapi..."ungkap Teppei menanbahkan.

"Diam-diam tapi mengawasi kurasa dia, seperti itu"Balas seseorang yang bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka bertiga."

"Thukasha...chan" panggil Riko.

"Aku setuju" ucap Tsukasha.

"Baiklah...karna pelatih setuju aku juga setuju" ungkap Teppei dan jumpe bersamaan.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Kuroko **: Ano! Author-kun, maksutnya apa pake seperangkat alat tajam.

**Gamu **: Itu...gak usah jelaskan semua pembaca tau bahkan, Mahluk dari dunia Gaib juga tahu.

**Author **: Gamu-kun tapi kan kau tak tau, kalau akashi selalu membawa benda tajam selain gunting pinjaman dari Midorima saat Taiga-kun di giles pipinya entah halaman berapa.

**Yuuki** : Apa...Kau ingin Aku dicincang hidup-hidup!?

**Author** : Apa kau yakin dia akan mencincangmu hidup~ hidup? Kurasa ungkapan memakan jauh lebih cocok" muka datar.

**Kagami **: Ayo pergiYuuki** #SeretYuuki pergi.**

**Yuuki **: ADUHHHH…..ADA APA INI KAGAMI KUN

**.**

**Shonen ai** **:** Kata gwa masih hubungan "Persahabatan" antara 2 cowok, tapi kadang terlalu deket TETAPI Klo masih Shonen-Ai belum ada Hug intim & Kiss intim. bagi sebagian orang masih dirasa "Normal" bahasa Lingisnya(?) BEST FRENDS -_-

.

* * *

**sherrysakura99**

Sherry-Chan aku belum mengerti Artian Shou Ai itu apa(?) Jujur aku masih lugu masalah itu -_- mohon beri aku pendapat ini cerita dibuat shou-Ai atau gimana?. Yuuki ya memang konsep seperti ini justru jujur aku suka pemuda yang kalem dan dewasa dari usianya-_-.

.

**Juvia Hanaka**

Yuuki itu Cowok Juvia-_-

Aku juga lom tau Shou-ai atau bukan

.

**AkashiKazune1**

Haaaaaaah...ngasih kotak **P3K** ngeliat Kazune ditendang oleh sesuatu yang Gaib(?) makin menarik benarkah O,O

-_- Gomenne akan kuperhatikan lagi.

.

**Silvia-KI chan**

Kau benar ayo cari...masang pose kayak Dora / dijotos langsung


	4. Kamu sahabatku

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko 'Basuke Bukan milik Author sampai katak bertelur unta pun(?) Ini milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : **

**Cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari story aslinya **

**Freinds Mines ,Drama ,Family ,Romance**

**, Aliri berubah ,OC ,EYD ,Angsat ,Bloody, Cry, Suo-ai (persahaban)..**

**Sepsial OC :**

**Tsukasha Kazami/ Tsukasha Kuroko : The exodia****Seiji Yuuki/ Akashi Yuuki : Ghost186****Kiyan Raishin : Ghost186****Konami Yaya : Galang-(Novel Biakuga Fanfic)**

**_Kuroko, Kau tahu_**

**_Aku sudah menyerah dengan segalah hal_**

**_Aku lelah dengan segala memory tentang masa-laluku_**

**_Luka ini sudah berbekas dan tak akan hilang bagaimanapun_**

**_Aku sudah lelah dengan marga yang sudah kusandang _**

**_Marga Akashi, Seorang Akashi Yuuki tak akan mendapat kebahagiaan..tak pernah_**

* * *

Keadaan Pertandingan bisa dipikir bahwa **Rakuzan **akan kalah** KYOKC** dibabak ini mengingat pertandingan ini adalah Kuoter penentuan. Suara Riuh. Terdengar dari suporter **KYOCK **yang sepertinya akan memenangkan pertandingan sementara suporter** Rakuzan **malah sebaliknya.

_Suram_

_Begitulah kira-kira_

"Nii-san tetap berada ditempatmu karna aku akan menang dan selalu menang..." Pikir Akashi Seijirou lalu melirik seluruh sisi lapangan namun sayang-seribu sayang sang kakak tak terlihat lagi dikumpulan manusia disana.

"AYO MINNAAAA!" Teriak sang Kapten Rakuzan.

Kembali kelapangan, keadaan disana terlihat biasa saja dari bangku penonton, tapi percayalah jika kau berada dan duduk di pinggir lapangan seperti Seirin kamu akan sangat. Merasakan aura mencekam yang panas disana.

"Aku rasa ini akan menarik" Ucapku sambil menatap datar, meski aku sadar hawa ketegangan masih berusaha menyentuh kulitku yang selalu membuatku menegang sempurna dikulitku.

Ingin rasanya aku ingin menjauh dari sini. Instingku semakin liar merasa terasa terancam lama-lama berada disini jika kalau Sang pemuda bayangan **'Kuroko Tetsuya'** yang sejak tadi setia-tampa tidak- melepaskan aku sambil merangkul lengan kiriku sebagai sandaran. Dan juga pria kekar bak Macan merah **'Kagami Taiga'** menghimpitku dengan lengan besarnya, mungkin dewa-nasip sedang menertawaiku karna mengisengi aku...sungguh terlalu.-_-

"Kita tahu...**Rakuzan** bukan Team lemah" Lirik Kagami padaku dan Tetsuya.

"Muu...kau benar (_karna aku paling tahu siapa Sei_)"Pikirku melirik lapangan "Setelah ini dia akan melakukan sesuatu.

Kedua Team kembali diposisi yang sama, awalnya pemain jauh lebih santai dari pihak **Rakuzan **tapi aku tahu itu bukan awal yang baik bagi **Kyock.**

Pertama kedua tim tengah menyiapkan serangan balasan

**Pov Yuuki end**

.

* * *

.

**.NORMAL POV**

Seorang lelaki bertudung dengan jaket berwarna abu-abu. Memiliki mata biru dan rambut sedagu, berwarna raven memandang medan pertandingan dibangku penonton. Meski ini bukan untuk umum hanya untuk orang tertentu saja. Entah dia masuk dari mana.

"Ketemu" Pikirnya dengan tatapan datar, langsung bertuju pada lelaki yang duduk dibangku pemain khusus untuk Team Seirin. Ia seorang lelaki berambut hitam, bermata hijau-Giok mengunakan kacamata disana.

Tatapan itu dingin terkesan datar, tatapan yang ditujukan untuk ' Seiji Yuu' atau 'Akashi Yuuki.

Kembali kepertandingan semua alur permainan pun berubah pergantian pemainan dari Rakuzan. Seorang lelaki berambut putih abu-abu penguna seribu tangan serta beraura tipis pun keluar juga dari bangku cadangan.

Entah angin dari mana bahkan, dalam waktu relatif singkat permainan basket Rakuzan berubah. Duk-Duk yang indah langsung menyerbu team lawan, dan passing - Passing yang entah datang dari mana bermunculan berbagai sisi.

"Dari mana Pass, itu" Tanya Kogane bingung.

"Aku melihatnya" Seorang pemilik mata Raja wali dapat melihat pass itu dari dekat.

"Ada kok" Jawab Yuuki santai aura pemuda itu seolah berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Dimana dia!"

"Dia sekarang berada di Kiri lapangan tepatnya ditengah" Ucap Yuuki sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut putih abu-abu disana.

"Hugoina...Yuu-kun bisa melihatnya" Ucap Kyohara melirik Yuuki yang duduk di bangku depanya.

"Aku bisa, selain dia punya kaki terlatih dia juga punya itu-"Ucap Yuuki menatap serius kearah lapangan.

"Punya itu?"

"Misdirection" Ucap Yuuki dengan tersenyum misterius kearah Kuroko.

"Apa ,Misdirection"

"Ia Misdirection"

"Misdirection, Misdirection, Misdirection, Misdirection

HEEEEEEHHH MISDIRECTION!" Seketika wajah Para pemain Seirin berubah pucat minus (para pemain lama seirin, Kagami,Kuroko dan Yuuki).

**DEG!**

"Oi-oi jangan sekaget itu bukanya kalian sudah pernah melihat pemain pemakai Misdirection"Tanya Yuuki dengan wajah bingung.

"Memang sih tak kusangka ada Team yang memanfaatkan Misdirection"

"Entahlah...intinya jangan anggap remeh mereka"Ucap Yuuki walau tahu bahwa Sei pasti yang menemukan kempuan Misdirection milik anak itu seperti Kuroko.

Kuoter dua membuat semua orang terkaget dengan selisih point yang berbanding terbalik kini hasil pertandingan adalah 189 diberikan untuk **Rakuzan** dan untuk** KYOC** adalah 50 sungguh selisi angka yang mengejutkan.

* * *

**'Keterangan' :**

**Nama belakang adalah nama kecil, biasanya dijepang jika seseorang memanggilmu dengan nama itu selain nama keluargamu berarati dia Sahabat dekat, keluarga lebih dari teman (pacar), atau bisa pula pasangan hidupmu.**

"Kalau begitu sampa jumpa, Chihiro"Ucap Yuuki sambil mengambil barang barang Yuuki bertebaran jatuh dilantai dan melesat meninggalkan pemuda seorang diri. "Seiji Yuu"Ucap pemuda berbayang itu sedikit memerah pada wajahnya, entah kenapa.

* * *

**Kamar Mandi**

Seperti biasa Yuuki membersihkan diri dan mengubah rambutnya yang semula Hitam menjadi merah.

Kacamata lensa beningnya telah dilepas dan menampilkan wajahnya sebenarnya. Ia mengunakan Jaket berkera seleher-tudung(mirip-mirip jaket Shino diSippudend)berwarna hitam, mengunakan celana jins abu-abu tak lupa sepatu gunung dengan lambang Mike-ungu hitam langsung mendominasi penampilanya nyentrik dan tampan.

"Oke saatnya kembali sebagai 'Akashi'" ucapnya menatap kaca lalu mengalungkan sebuah Aipoud berwarna Teal dan Tas ala tentara dengan begitu lengkap sudah penampilanya.

"Sudah buka penyamaran Kau rupanya"

**DEG!**

"Ka-Kau!"

* * *

**'KOROKO POV'**

Aku tahu apa yang di lakukan Yuuki, tapi entah perasaanku tidak enak, ada apa ini sebenarnya. Aku tahu dimana letak keberadaanya. Jika ia memutuskan melepaskan penyamaranya maka dia akan membukanya dikamar mandi paling sepi dan tempat itu adalah Kamar mandi Pria di Klub Ruang **Judo** yang sedang direnovasi.

"Sudah buka penyamaran Kau rupanya" Sebuah suara dari ruangan itu terdengar langsung ketelingaku ketika hendak memasuki ruang bad-tub untuk laki-laki ada suara datar dan bukan suara Yuuki-kun.

"Ka-Kau!" Suara Yuuki-kun terdengar sebuah bukti bahwa dia ada disini dan tak sendirian.

"Yuuki-kun" Panggilku padanya, aku menatap Yuuki dengan rambut merah dan penampilanya yang sudah dirubah.

"Ooo...begitu ya jadi anak ini tahu juga ya" Tanya orang itu pada Yuuki-kun lalu mengalihkan wajah terhadapku. Seorang lelaki tak beda jauh dari usia Yuuki-kun atau aku. Memiliki ciri rambut sedagu berantakan, berwarna Amber-Raven putih, iris warna mata biru langit dan wajah yang dingin dan tampan. Aku mencium hawa dingin yang tajamnya darinya.

"Jangan sentuh anak itu, Kiyan. Jika kau menyentuh seujung rambutnya, aku akan membunumu "Ancam Yuuki-kun.

"Yuuki-kun"Panggilku seolah suaraku semakin tercekat dan suara semakin berusaha membuatku yakin terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf jika merusak reoni yang bahagia tapi tak baik menganggu siswa Seirin" Ucap seseorang yang sudah disampingku dan menatap Tajam Kiyan.

**Kuroko Pov end**

* * *

"Kagami-kun"Semua sontrak dari tegang menjadi super tegang mana kala Kagami ternyata muncul disana.

"Kau tahu, Aku"Tanya Yuuki menatap horor.

"Aku ya sudah tau juga, aku juga tahu kau selalu keluar dari gerbang belakang dengan sosok ini" Seru Kagami.

"I-itu Kagami, A-a-ku"

"Jangan bodoh, mau kau Akashi atau mahluk menyebalkan itu aku tak perduli masa lalumu yang kutahu kau bukan dia dan kau adalah kau teman kami" Ucap Kagami panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu dengan menyamar seperti ini, apa tindakan Keluarga Akashi selanjutnya"Tanya Kiyan.

"Aku akan menanggung semuanya, sekali-pun aku harus disiksa lagi aku tak apa-apa. Meskipun kamu membocorkan semua ini pada Keluarga Akashi"Ucap Yuuki penuh kesungguhan perasaanya kini campur aduk dan bohong dia tak takut apalagi melibatkan Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Jangan Bodoh, aku tak ada urusan dengan keluarga Akashi, aku hanya orang bayaran jadi apa-pun urusanmu bukan urusanku"

"Kau..."

"Aku kesini karna urusan pribadi bukan masalah anda" Ucap Kiyan lalu berbalik pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aniki" Tanya Kuroko dan Kagami bersamaan.

Tiba – tiba Yuuki berlari keluar dan Kuroko mengejarnya keluar ruangan namun kagami berhenti ditempat lalu pergi kearah yang berbeda.."_Kurasa sekarang bukan saatnya_" Pikir Kagami meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"Tetsuya….Gomene aku tak ingin merepotkanmu…jika kelak keluarga Akashi mulai mengetahui penyamarnku ..maukah kau menjauhiku dan meninggalkan aku"Tanya Yuuki pada pemuda havy blue, dia malah terunduk

"Ta-tapi"

"Kiyan bahkan Taiga-san sudah tau penyamaranku, bisa saja akan ada orang lain mengetahui siapa aku..aku tak ingin siapa-pun yang berurusan denganku mendapat masalah lebih jauh"Ungkap Yuuki.

* * *

**Yuuki Pov**

Sepeninggalan Kiyan aku tak tahu memandang Tetsuya dan Taiga seperti apa. Entah apa expresi apa yang kumunculkan pada wajahku, aku seperti tikus yang terjebak dalam Sangkar-jebakan dan tak bisa keluar, atau seperti seorang korban yang siap digantung dan mati disana.

Kini Kiyan dan Taiga sudah menyadari keberadaanku, bagai mana kalau Akashi Seijirou atau keluargaku mengetahui identitasku maka aku akan lebih hancur seperti sebelumnya…aku akan menjadi bayangan…Akashi selamanya..dan….dan jadi burung dalam sangkar.

Kini aku benar - benar hancur total. Aku tak bisa berada disini aku pun berlari dan pergi menjauh sejauhnya dari mereka berdua. Aku ternyata sampai dan terduduk disebuah bangku taman dibelakang sekolah aku tak perlu lagi menghawatirkan diriku karna ini tempat sepi.

"YUUKII" aku mendengar suara Tetsuya berteriak dibelakangku, suaraku sedikit tertekak ketenggorokan semakin terasa terjepit melihat Tetsuya tak jauh dariku berdiri dengan wajah cemas diwajahnya

_Tetsuya Kumohon jangan mendekat_

_Kumohon jangan tunjukan wajah kasihanmu padaku_

_Aku tak butuh belas kasihan dari siapa-pun, darimu atau dari mereka,_

_demi tuhan aku tak ingin dikasihani_

.

"Tetsuya"Panggilku aku melihat dia sedikit mendekatiku. Bagai mana ini

"Tetsuya….Gomene aku tak ingin merepotkanmu…jika kelak keluarga Akashi mulai mengetahui penyamarnku ..maukah kau menjauhiku dan meninggalkan aku"Tanyaku meski aku jujur tak ingin kehilangan dia karna dia sahabatku, kutundukan kepalaku takuasa aku menatap dua matanya yang terlihat cemas.

"Ta-tapi"ungkapnya gagap itu respon yang kudengar darinya aku tak tau apa yang akan diungkapkan setelah ini.

"Kiyan bahkan Taiga-san sudah tau penyamaranku, bisa saja akan ada orang lain mengetahui siapa aku..aku tak ingin siapa-pun yang berurusan denganku mendapat masalah lebih jauh"Ungkapku sedih aku tak ingin membawa masalah pada Tetsuya, meski hatiku menolak mendengar perkataanku sendiri apa aku sepengecut ini, jujur saja aku tak pengecut akan tetapi membawa masalah pada orang-orang yang kusayang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada penyiksaan keluarga Akashi padaku.

.

.

.

"Aku menolak permintaan, Yuuki-kun" Jawab Tetsuya tegas membuatku membulat seketika ia mendekat dan memeluk kepalaku didadanya.

"Aku menyukai Yuuki-kun, aku menyukai sejak pertama kali bertemu dan menolongku, dan menemukan keberadaanku, aku mengangapmu sebagai salah satu orang penting bagiku dan kau** Sahabatku**"Terang Tetsuya besar-besaran.

"..." Aku bungkam mendengar pekataannya membuat tubuhku kaku namun aku jujur sangat senang menganggap aku sahabat perlakuanya membuat aku seperti kehilangan kekuatan untuk menjauh.

"Kuroko, Kau tahu .Aku sudah menyerah dengan segala hal, Aku lelah dengan segala memory tentang masa-laluku. Aku lelah Luka ini sudah berbekas dan tak akan hilang bagaimanapun..Aku sudah lelah dengan marga yang sudah kusandang. Marga Akashi, Seorang Akashi Yuuki tak akan mendapat kebahagiaan..tak pernah dan aku tak mau membawa orang-orang yang kusayang susah karnaku.."Balasku berusaha tegar dan aku merasa respon dari Tetsuya seperti memeluk semakin erat padaku debaran detak jantungnya terdengar beralur begitu cepat.

"Kalau begitu jadilah beban bagiku dan kita, angkat bersama dan temukanlah tempat yang membuatmu bahagia di sini"

"Dia benar" Teriak seseorang dan orang itu adalah Kagami, dan Tetsuya melonggarkan pelukanya padaku hingga melepasnya perlahan.

"Aku tak ada minat dengan hal itu, lagi pula aku bukan **lelaki Ember-bocor** jadi yang mana-pun kau bagiku tak masalah"Ucap 'Taiga-san sambil tersenyum dengan jempol padaku.

"OI MINAAAA...!" Teriakan seseorang terdengar secara langsung, Langsung memanggil dan suara itu Aida Riko.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

**DEG..!** Rasa kaget menghimpit Ketiga lelaki tersebut(?). Kagami lalu menarik Yuuki langsung berlari membawanya jauh-jauh. Dan Sementara Kuroko mencoba menahan Aida Riko dan Junpei untuk mengulur waktu. Setelah agak jauh dari Kuroko dan Riko. Kagami memasang topi gunung rajutan yang dipakainya sejak tadi. Kekepalanya Yuuki(?), rambut merah Yuuki dengan cepat ditutup oleh topi Kagami, kaca-mata lensa-pun langsung tersampir diwajahnya.

"APA-APAAN SIH! KALIAN KOK KUROKO MENAHANKU SEJAK TADI" Tanya Aida Riko saat ia telah lepas dari gangguan Kuroko. Kedua wajah tegang Kagami dan Yuuki. memasang wajah sedikit tegang didepan Riko.

"Bukan apa-apa" ungkap Kagami mengeleng.

"Ano sepertinya tadi aku melihat Akashi Seijurou dari Rakuzan.."Tanya Riko melirik ke tiganya bingung.

"A-a kurasa kau salah mengartikan rambut merahku ini, Pelatih" Ucap 'Kagami' menunjuk surai merah alaminya.

"A-ada A-apa? R-riko-san"Tanya Yuuki menatap Riko dibelakang Kagami, Kini rambut merahnya telah tertutupi dengan topi rajutan berbelalai milik Kagami, dan sebuah jaket iso-wol telah di pake, eeett...tak-lupa kacamatanya.

"Ah...Yuu-san ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Ucap Riko seolah pikiranya teralihkan dan sepertinya tak curiga dengan penampilan Yuuki...So Absurd kali ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yuuki heran, membuat Kagami dan Kuroko Kembali tegang.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi Manager dan Tangan kananku"Ucap

.

.

.

.

"Manager katamu, bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi Manager bukanya ada Tsukasha"

"Kau salah paham Yuu-san, Tsukasha-san adalah pelatih setelah aku, selama ini belum ada yang duduk diposisi Manager dan aku ingin kau adalah orang yang kupilih" Ucap Aida dengan tatapan serius.

"..." Yuuki terdiam horor pemuda bermata hijau itu melotot membuat otot rahangngnya mengeras.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Junpei yang entah kenapa sudah berada disana.

"Aku bersediah"Ucap Yuuki pemuda itu tak sanggup menatap mata Riko yang seolah mengintiminasinya.

"YEEEEEEEEY..WELCOME TO SEIRIN CLUB"Teriak Riko senang dan memeluk Yuuki.

"Ya...ampun kita harus bekerja extra untuk masalah ini" Ucap Kagami dalam hati. Sementara Kuroko entahlah..."

* * *

**Setelah itu :**

Seorang pemuda tampan menunggu seseorang, sambil membulak-balik layar berubah pada monitor ponsel. Seorang pemuda berambut merah, memiliki bola mata merah dan berwarna emas yang indah namun menakutkan. tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Menunggu...siapa Sei?" Sebuah suara datar dan dingin terdengar dari mulut seseorang dibelakangnya membuat dia mencari asal suara dengan cepat.

"Menunggumu" Balas pemuda bersurai merah dihadapanya, lalu menudukan wajahnya sedikit dicela batu yang dipijakinya.

"Aku sudah datang sesuai janjiku, jangan tanya aku lewat mana"Ucap pemuda dihadapan Sei.

"Aku tak perlu tau, yang pasti kedatanganmu mungkin menghiburku" ucap Seijuro akashi pada pemuda dihadapanya namun jujur saja seorang seijuro akashi terlalu gengsi untuk menyatakan rasa bahagianya pada kakaknya.

"Ya kalau begitu sampai jumpa, aku pulang" Kata Yuuki dingin bola mata, teduh, menenangkan, dan mentap sikap sang kakak yang dingin rasanya ia memeluk kakaknya dan menerkam dari belakang lalu berguma 'Aku bersyukur kakak ada disini'Jerit sang adik dengan tatap sedatar robotic dalam hati menatap sang kakak yang berjalan pergi.

Sejak kembalinya Yuuki dari belanda dua bulan yang lalu Yuuki dan Sei jarang menghabiskan waktu dan bicara bersama, bercengkrama sebagai sudara atau ketawa bersama pun tak ada.

Yuuki seolah memasang Pilar tak terlihat antara dirinya dan Sei, Yuuki yang sekarang dan saat ini dihadapan Sei adalah Yuuki selalu bersikap dingin, tak pernah tertawa dan membuka hati, seperti dulu. Sei juga mendengar gosip tentang kakaknya yang juga sekolah dijepang dan tak satu sekolah denganya keluarga Akashi pun telah menutup rapat-rapat tentang dimana sang kakak bersekolah.

_"Kakak...seperti inikah, caramu membenciku"_ Pikir Sei menatap punggung kakaknya yang terus menjauh.

.

.

.

"_Jika neraka ini membuatmu menderita...kujamin kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan..Yuuki"_ Ucap seseorang yang memandang adegan jeda pendek dua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau masih disini Kiyan, Tak kusangka kau mau menjaga rahasia Yuuki, dan memantaunya diam-diam "Tanya seorang disampingnya yang juga tinggal dilingkungan dirumah Akashi.

"Kau tak perlu tau alasan apa yang membuatku memutuskan ini"Ucap Kiyan serius.

"Apa kau tahu tentang keadaan Yuuki-sama dan Seijuro-sama, kedua bersudara **kembar-Akashi **selalu dibanding-bandingkan oleh semua orang dilingkungan bangsawan. Tuan Seijuro seperti matahari yang membawa cahaya bagi keluarga Akashi, sementara, Tuan Yuuki seperti bulan yang selalu berada dalam kegelapan. Sikap Yuuki dan pembawaanya selalu dianggap rendah oleh pihak keluarga terutama petinggi Keluarga" Jelas orang itu ia mengunakan jubah-bertudung dari kepala sampai kaki dan, masker seperti topeng Vandetta hingga terkesan penuh misteri.

"Bukan urasanmu" Ucap Kiyan menatap tajam dengan orang disebelahnya.

"Kita lihat saja permohonan siapa yang Terwujud, dari keluarga-Akashi atau permohonan Yuuki-sama" Ucap orang bertopeng Vandetta itu, seraya menghilang. secepat kilat dari samping Kiyan.

* * *

**Kembali Sei dan Yuuki**

"Aniki?"

"Kudengar setelah kembali dari belanda, kau sekolah dijepang? Dimana kau selama ini? dan sekolah dimana?" Tanya Akashi membuat Yuuki terdiam ditempat, sebenarnya sudah beberapa bulan lamanya saat Yuuki kembali kediaman Akashi namun akan tetapi sang kakak selalu saja menjaga jarak seolah tembok tak terlihat dihadapanya dan kakaknya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu…"Ucap Yuuki dingin. Ucapan Yuuki merupakan panah yang menancap dalam dihati Sei dengan menatap kenyaataan Yuuki telah membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh dalam lubang hitam sendirian.

* * *

**sakazuki123**

Ini sudah lanjut makasi ya

makasih ya- kiss and hug

* * *

**The Exodia**

Aku : siapa? Kuroko jadi Uke...XD

Yuu: (Natap Author dengan wajah pucat)

Aku : Aku belum memikirkan itu...makasih nii-chan.

makasih ya- kiss and hug

* * *

**Banci Bohay**

Sugoina

Apa rencana Riko-chan akan beraksi dengan baik, jawabanya sudah kujelaskan di Chap ini :D...makasi

makasih ya- kiss and hug

* * *

**sherrysakura99**

Emang sei-chan aku sengaja menyinggung anak raja-tampa mahkota tapi memang yang kusinggung pemain Rakuzan doang...hehehe kalau kagami memang cocok secara kempuanya sama seperti pemain keajaiban dan tidak sekola di Teiko dulunya...Hug

makasih ya- kiss and hug

* * *

**Golden eye lashes**

Halo dirimu yang disana#diinjek para pembaca

Saya sangat menghargai saranmu maap soal namanya-_- entah kenapa aku agak selalu salah soal nama ngorek pasir dan pundung di pojok...kritik gak apa selama itu baik saya hargai...berarti pembaca peduli tulisan saya(dibogep)

Kamu deg-degkan iya ya saya juga.. 8D entah kenapa banyak yang nyingung masalah kamar mandi, kan saya sejujurnya menulis cerita ini diForum lain juga("_") dan mereka bilang kurang asem...padahal saya gak bikin lime loh...MAKASIH

makasih ya- kiss and hug 


	5. Hari yang merepotkan

**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko 'Basuke Bukan milik Author sampai katak bertelur unta pun(?) Ini milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : **

**Cerita ini sangat jauh berbeda dari story aslinya **

**Freinds Mines ,Drama ,Family ,Romance**

**, Aliri berubah ,OC ,EYD ,Angsat ,Bloody, Cry, Suo-ai (persahaban)..**

**Sepsial OC :**

**Tsukasha Kazami/ Tsukasha Kuroko : The exodia**

**Seiji Yuuki/ Akashi Yuuki : Ghost186**

**Kiyan Raishin : Ghost186**

**Konami Yaya : Galang-(Novel Biakuga Fanfic)**

**(Hari yang merepotkan)**

Malam yang indah dengan Purnama-kuning yang hanya ada sebulan 7 hari, begitu terang menerpa kediaman Akashi. Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berkutat pada buku pelajaran didepan meja belajarnya.

**Ckreeeeeeiiiiiitt...**Suara pintu terdengar membuat dua manik Gioknya menatap pintu terbuka.

"Maaf Jika, saya menganggu Yuuki-sama" Ucap seorang yang masuk kedalam ruang Akashi Yuuki yang sedang belajar.

"Apa maumu? Kiyan?"Tanya Pemuda itu serius, iris matanya yang awalnya terus membaca buku kini tertarik menatap seorang lelaki-seumuran denganya yang bersurai Perak dihadapanya sepenuhnya mengunakan setelan serba hitam dikulit porselenya.

"Ayah anda, ingin anda menghadap padanya" Ucap Kiyan dengan wajah datar.

"Berhentilah berbahasa Formal didepanku,**Kau memuakan**"Ucap Yuuki dengan Aura yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa, Aura yang jarang dikeluarkan. Menatap sang majikan Kiyan hanya menatap datar lalu menutup pintu menyisakan dia dan Yuuki tetap ditempat.

"Saya sedang bekerja di Kediaman ini, sungguh tak sopan mengatakan hal yang tak Formal"Ucap Kiyan dengan wajah poker face andalanya tak seorang pun yang tahu apa Susana hatinya saat ini.

"Cukup Kau bisa pergi" Ucap Yuuki lalu bangkit dari posisi duduk lalu keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku datang, Ayah"Ucap Yuuki dingin memasuki ruangan dalam keadaan mati.

"Selamat datang Yuu"Ucap sebuah suara serak bartythone, dan seketika semua lampu diruangan menyala, menampilkan seorang lelaki berkepala empat, surai merah dan cahaya iris merah memandanginya dengan serius dan duduk diatas Sofa-tunggal terbuat dari **Lubercsa**_-(Keterangan : Sofa Russia yang empuk, cocok untuk orang kaya dengan bahan halus dan berdisain kelas ternama dengan harga ratusan-juta perpasangnya_).

"Kudengar kau berlaku tak sopan, pada orang-orang Dewan-Rumah kemarin "Kata lelaki itu tajam.

"Ya, aku melakukanya" Ucap Yuuki dengan wajah datar dan nampak tak terganggu dengan tatapan menusuk sang Ayah padanya aura lingkungan Akasi sudah biasa ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kenapa.."Tanya lelaki itu singkat.

"Karna aku tak senang dengan Para tetua cerewet itu"Jawab Yuuki dengan padat dan singkat.

"Umm.."

"Wah-wah..Ayah tak tau ada apa denganmu, tapi sepertinya ada yang berubah dari Hawa-tubuhmu"Tanya sang Ayah membuat Yuuki terdiam.

"Tak ada yang berubah dari tubuhku, apa-pun itu" Ucap Yuuki serius, Kini hawa gelap mulai keluar seolah mendominasi tubuhnya dan membuat siapa-pun baik pelayan atau anggota Akashi berpikir ancang-ancang untuk memasuki ruangan itu sekarang.

"Baiklah apa kau mau minum Moccachino-vbown sambi main catur dengan Ayah.."Tanya Pria itu pada sang Putra.

"Tidak, Besok akan ada acara disekolah aku harus bangun lebih awal"Ucap Yuuki seenaknya ia lalu meninggalkan Ruangan begitu saja.

**Didepan Pintu :**

"Apa anda butuh **Latte-Cocoa** saya akan membuatkan anda dan menaruhnya dikamar anda" Tanya seseorang pelayan setiba Yuuki keluar kamar.

"Tidak usah..."

**Yusabutte mo kikoenai Kobore ochita messe-ji Donna nichijou no yuutsu sae**

**Tameikimo dezuni mukau kyouno bokura...**

**Pip**

_"Halo..."_

_"Yuuki-kun ini aku Tetsuya"_

_"Ah...Gomenasai menganggumu malam-malam begini"_

_"Oh...Hai' Ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?._

_"Ada pesan dari Pelatih, sebagai manager baru kau harus datang lebih awal dan, bagi siapa yang terlambat maka akan menerima sangsi berupa __**Berkeliling lapangan hanya mengenakan kolor**__"Ucap Kuroko santai, membuat Yuuki Jawadrope disebrang Telpon._

_" "_

"_Jaaa..."_ Obrolan singkat dengan Kuroko membuat ia tersenyum tipis, sambil mengeleng-geleng kepala' Hari sesungguhnya akan dimulai besok, ia kini tak sendiri lagi'. Tampa disadari oleh Yuuki seseorang menatap wajah Yuuki tersenyum tipis tak lain dan tak bukan itu, Akashi Seijuurou dengan wajah datar dan aura terkesan seram menebal keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Telpon dari siapa, sebenarnya" kakaknya saja tak pernah memberikan senyuman seperti itu padanya, yang ada hanya sikap acuh padanya, hawa lembut yang selalu menusuk sendinya dari kakaknya, mungkin sejujurnya kini dia merasakan rasa cemburu hebat pada dirinya. Satu-satunya yang tak mempan dengan aura Akashi Seijuuro hanya sang kakak Akashi Yuuki jadi wajar bagi sang Emperor menganggap orang yang sejajar denganya hanya Yuuki orangnya.

Perdikat laki-laki dingin, Tampan, Tak berperasaan, hawa membunuh yang bisa disembunyikan semaunya, Tak suka diperintah, tapi juga tak suka mengintimidasi siapa-pun bertolak belakang dengan sikap sang The Emperor. Semua dari sang kakak memiliki hawa yang indah dimatanya.

Siapa yang bisa membuat kakaknya Tersenyum"..Aku akan memastikanya dengan tanganku sendiri.."Pikir Sei dengan aura mengerikan dan berjalan kearah berlawanan denganya.

**Besokan Harinya.**

"Eh...Aomine daiki?" Tanya Yuuki pada pelatih yang kini ada dihadapanya bersama dengan Tsukasha obrolan serius.

"Aomine daiki akan melawan Kise-Ryouta" Ucap Tsukasha dengan tatapan serius.

"Yaa...pertandingan ini bisa menjadi pengamatan yang bagus untuk Team kita, jadi kuminta Tsukasha-kun/Yuu-san mohon bantuanya" Ucap Aida Riko dan diberikan anggukan oleh Yuuki dan Tsukasha.

Seorang gadis berambut Pink berjalan dengan santai. Dan ditatap dengan banyak pasang mata yang notabene adalah Kaum adam memandanginya dengan Takjub,ada juga mesum.

**BYUUR!**

Sesuatu terjadi ketika, sang Gadis tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan petugas bersih-bersih dan membuat baju sang gadis basah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik, belum ada yang menolongnya dan. Menjadi pusat perhatian banyak lelaki disana yang menonton tubuhnya secara Gratis.

"Kau tak apa-apa!" Sebuah suara rendah dan datar langsung sampai ditelinganya yang hendak menangis menatap kaget saat sebuah jaket tersampir di punggungnya.

"..." Sang gadis bersurai pink terdiam dan saat itu juga pemuda itu membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo ikut aku, kalau lama-lama disini. Kamu bisa terserang Flu" Ucap pemuda itu dingin dan gadis itu mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Loker :**

Yuuki mengobrak-abrik lokernya dan menemukan baju lengan panjang dan celana olaraga. Lalu memberikanya pada sigadis.

"Gunakan Ini" Perintah Yuuki pada Gadis itu. "Aku akan berbalik dan tak mengintipmu, bilang kalau sudah" Ucap Yuuki cuek lalu menatap kearah lain dan memasang sebuah Hearset berwarna Teal yang setia dilehernya.

**Apa kau dengar...Suara yang angin berhembus dimuka bumi**

**Bangkit kenangan dimasa-lalu, apa yang berada disana Diujung awan yang berarah**

**Kutau masa depan telah menantimu dibalik hutan ini**

'**Selamat jalan'**

**Jangan berpaling lagi, teruslah melangkah**

'**Percayalah'**

**Gejolak dalam dada, akan jadi kekuatan suara langkahmu yang hendak berlari kencang, sendirikan kucari ditengah angin ini.**

Yuuki yang sedari mendengar lagu (_**Song of Wind-1999**_) dan tadi membelakangi gadis tersebut, merasakan usapan lembut dibahunya dan membuat Yuuki membatalkan niat mendengar lagu hilang dan gadis itu sedah menganti bajunya dengan baju Yuuki.

**Ghost :**_**Song **_**of Wind-1999 dari ost PIIP# Keterlaluan kalau nih..lagu terlupakan sama pecinta animasi**

**Kuroko :**_** Ghost-kun, kenapa harus pake bahasa Indonesia?**_

**Ghost : karna lagu ini pernah di nyanyikan dengan bahasa Indonesia, pernah tayang ampe ending pula :v**

**Aomine : Lah ternyata kau sudah BOBU-JAGG!-(tua Bangka)**

**Ghost : GREEEEEE!..."Ghost langsung hajar Aomine dan melemparnya kesamudra Hindia(?) "Seharusnya dia tak muncul sekarang Baka"**

**Momoi : masih Scanku dan Si-chan.**

**Yuuki : (( Masih dengar lagu dan tak perduli keributan))**

**Ghost :Oke lanjutkan, lanjutkan?**

"Ano….terimakasi bajunya" Ucap gadis itu dengan malu-malu.

"Ah..Ya"Jawab Yuuki datar.

"Aku Momoi, Satsuki Momoi Yoroshiku"

"Ah...Ya Yoroshiku-des, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

"Ano- Siapa namamu?"

"Seiji Yuu yoroshiku"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke GM Seirin" Jawab Yuuki dan seketika Momoi langsung memeluk erat lengan Yuuki.

"Aku ikut Si-chan" Ucap Momoi dengan tatapan pupy eyes. "Baiklah tapi jangan mengeratkan tubuhmu seperti ini, nanti malah yang lain salah paham"Ucap Yuuki dengan tatapan Stay cool diwajahnya menatap Lenganya sibuk digeluti oleh lenganya Momoi.

Namun benar

Sepanjang jalan kenangan(?) -Ralat- Sepanjang jalan menuju GM sendiri semua lelaki memandang intens(Intimidasi) kearah Yuuki. Yuuki berjalan secara normal-normal saja, tapi tanganya sibuk dirangkul oleh Momoi layaknya orang pacaran.

"Oi Satsuki" Panggil seseorang.

"Dai-Chan"Panggil Momoi secara otomatis melepaskan rangkulanya pada Yuuki dan langsung mendekati seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan kulit yang Sao- matang(?), yang terlihat jantan(?) Menatap mata Hijau milik Yuuki dengan mata Dark Blue yang membara(?).

"Apa yang kau, lakukan dengan Satsuki"

"Jangan marah...Dai Chan dia ini, habis menganti bajuku"Ucap Momoi polos seketika membuat suara keadaan sekitar hening sehening kuburan jeruk nipis(?) #Abaikan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

'**Krik..krik...krik...krik...krik...'**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Teriakan laki-laki heboh menatap Yuuki yang masih woles(?) Dengan wajah Stay Cool dan memasukan kedua tanganya disaku.

"Oi-oi Maksutnya, TEME?"Ucap Daiki dengan wajah sangar dan langsung mau memasang kuda-kuda menonjok Yuuki.

"BERHENTI DAI-CHAAAN SI-CHAN HANYA MEMINJAMKAN AKU BAJUUUU!"Teriak Momoi dan membuat Daiki berhentikan tepat didepan wajah Yuuki sementara tindakan Yuuki (Woles-bro).#Di Bakar.

"Sudah taukan.."Ucap Yuuki datar, wajar baginya bersikap begitu pada orang yang belum dia kenal. Taukan dia bukan tipe pemuda, yang gampang akrab.

"Yuu ada apa ini" Ucap seseorang langsung menepok pipi Yuuki pelan, dan itu Kuroko.

"Bukan apa-apa" Ucap Yuuki datar, namun melihat Kuroko dan Kagami disampingnya raut wajanya tak sedingin sebelumnya.

"Ah...Tetsu-kun ini hanya salah paham kok" Ucap Momoi yang langsung memeluk Kuroko.

Yuuki memandang dengan tatapan aneh, ternyata korban pelukan momoi bertambah lagi..dan mengeleng bingung melihat wajah Kuroko yang biru pucat.

"Oi ada-apa ini" Handrik seseorang dan membuat wajah lelaki bernama Aomine daiki, menelan ludah.

"Akashi.."Panggil Aomine.

"Ada apa ini"Tanyanya lagi dengan aura mengintimidasi..Oke **Ficx** dengan aura itu membuat orang tegang, sementara Yuuki hanya tetap diam dengan wajah** Stay-cool**.

"..."Diam adalah tindakan tepat bagi Yuuki tapi didiamkan, serta diacuhkan adalah tindakan yang dibenci oleh Akashi Seijurou.

"Ayo pergi Taiga-san/Tetsuya"Usul Yuuki seenaknya, dan mengacukan keberadaan Sei.

**SYAAAT, SYAAATTT** **'**Tiba-tiba sebuah sayatan brutal nyaris mengenai wajah Yuuki namun si mata 4(Yuuki pake kacamata) berhasil menghindar dengan mudah lalu mendaratkan kakinya dengan mulus.

**CRINK...CRINK...CRINK...CRINK...'**Sebuah jertikan mulus gelisan gunting terdengar dari tangan Akashi dan hawa mengerikan sudah keluar membuat semua merinding melihatnya.

"Mukaku bukan rambut, kalau mau potong rambut kesalon sana" Ucap Yuuki santai dan ditatapnya Sei dengan datar, ditubuhnya pun sudah mengeluarkan aura postive untuk mendominasi ruangan yang ini.

"Akashi-Kun/Yuu Yamete-kudasai" Teriakan kecil(?) Muncul dari bibir Kuroko dan dua pemuda itu berbalik padanya.

"Dia duluan" Seru Yuu datar sambil menatap-Sei dengan tatapan menyindir.

"Oi siapa yang tak suka di acuhkan..Buaaakaa!"

"Kau yang Baka!"Elak Yuuki santai.

"Aku punya perintah dan semua harus mengikutinya"

"Tapi itu bukan aturanku karna itu aturanmu sendiri, Baka" Umpat Yuuki meski masih memberikan tekanan pada kata-katanya. Pemuda itu juga sejujurnya merasa tertekan berdebat dengan Sei.

Sungguh Luar biasa sekali

6 menit bertengkar, serta beradu mulut Sei sama sekali tak mengenali sang kakak, ini cukup luar biasa-bukan?.

"Maaf ya, Aku bukan Yang suka mengikuti perintah orang yang apa lagi kau!" Bantah Yuuki tegas dan tetap stay cool. auranya sedikit membuat orang didekatnya(minus Kuroko) sedikit merinding, seolah Sei dan Yuuki memiliki Aura yang sama membuat orang lain takut dan tak bisa membuka mulut.

"Anak Yang sangat menarik" Pikir Sei menatap lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan berkacamata dihadapanya. Baru kali ini dia menemukan orang yang memiliki aura seperti kakaknya, dari latar dan gaya di yakini Sei kalau kakaknya dan pemuda dihadapanya terlalu kontras.

Kakaknya memiliki aura pembunuh, Dingin, cuek, tampan, dan selalu menatap Sei dengan pandangan penuh kekosongan yang lembut namun menyedihkan.

Sementara pemuda itu...berbeda

Dia memiliki Aura yang lebih ringan, tak terendus, tampang kutu buku, namun memiliki aura seperti kakaknya.

Tapi mana mungkin sang Akashi Seijuuro bisa dikalahkan, oleh pemuda kemarin sore yang baru dilihatnya..saat acara kemarin. Hei-hei bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya jika tak membuat perhitungan secara tegas pada orang yang membangkang perintahnya.

"Lupakan saja" Ucap Yuuki lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja. Menatap itu tak dari Jauh Kiyan tertawa pelan dalam hati melihat dua kembar bersudara yang sama-sama naif.

**Setelah itu**

**YUUKI POV**

Setelah perselisi Paham dan emosional dengan Sei sudah selesai,aku memutuskan untung menenangkan diri dari semuanya. Rasanya jarang berdebat dengan Sei aku lelah juga, kurasa dia belum curiga tetang kehadiranku di Seirin atau dia sengaja. Ingin rasanya aku menengelamkan diri diperut bumi dan tak keluar-keluar.

**BRAAAAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda menabrak Tubuhku membuatku jatuh menghantam ubin dibawahku. Membuat Tas berisi baju-bajuku terhamburan keluar

"ITEEEHHHH!" Ringisnya dan aku bersamaanya mana saat ini aku menahan berat tubuhnya yang sedang menindih tubuku…cukup sial hidup hari ini.

"Oi kau tak apa!?" Tanyaku pada seorang lelaki bersurai abu-abu. Yang tadi tersandung diatasku dia sedikit mengerang sakit pada kakinya yang ku injak(?) setelah beberapa detik wajahku dan dia saling menatap dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sumimasen.." Ungkapnya padaku dengan tampang polos kurasa lalu memegang pingangku memperbaiki posisi tubuh kami. Jelas-jelas tubuhku sedikit lebih kecil darinya dan tubuhnya berat.

"Yaa tak apa-apa!?, lalu kenapa tadi kamu mondar-mandir tadi? Apa kau mencari sesuatu?" Tanyaku padanya entah aku kena dosa apa aku harus ketemu dengan orang-orang Rakuzan dan presentase ketemu Sei akan lebih besar dan jati diriku bisa terbongkar kapan saja. Bukan menghindari sekarang malah aku berada di terkaman macan atau singa kelapaaran-_-.

dan entah kenapa dia mendelik horor mendengar ucapanku tadi, apa aku salah bicara..ya.

"Kau melihatku? Kau menyadari kehadiranku?" Tanyanya kaget OAQ".

"Haaah Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanyaku bingung padanya, memang dia hantu atau bagaimana hingga dia bicara seperti itu?.

"So-soalnya biasanya A-aku"dan aku memotong pembicaraanya.

"Tentu saja aku melihatmu sejak tadi, memangnya mataku ada dimana?" Umpatku radah kesal dan masih menatap dua mata abu-abu raven diwajahnya.

"Se-Sebenarnya"

"Ehhh..."

**"-Dan setelah itu-"**

"Haaaaah...kau menjatukan cincin pemberian ibumu dan mengelinding ke pintu ruang ganti perempuan" Tanyaku dengan mata horor, pantas saja dia dari tadi mundar-mandir disini seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan sesuatu.

"Kau-kan bisa minta orang dan kedalam mengambilkan untukmu"

"Go-Gomenesai aku malu sekali" Ungkapnya yang nampaknya malu-malu. Wajahnya membuatku sedikit bingung Revlex kutarik tanganya, lalu mengetuk ruang ganti yang kurasa ada orang dan aku merasa bersukur yang membuka pintu adalah Konami-san.

**Yuuki Pov END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

"Gomena-sai Konami-san?" Panggil Yuuki pada saat dibukanya pintu tersebut dan terlihat begitu lirik lega.

"Nande..are u'stano Yuu-kun?" Tanyanya polos melirik seorang pemuda misterius berambut putih, pegangan tangan dengan Yuuki.

Kedua cowok di hadapanya awalnya hanya terdiam. Beberapa menit Yuuki membuka suara dan alasan mengetuk kamar ganti wanita dengan alasan yang bisa diterima dan sopan pastinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah itu :**

"Hai ini ya?" Tanya Konami-san memberikan sebuah cincin perak pada pemuda itu dan sepertinya senangnya bukan main.

**Selanjutnya :**

"Arigatoou...Eto-eto namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro-desu, Yorroshiku yo" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Aku Seiji Yuu, Yorroshiku" Ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum tipis dan tetap pada wajah datar.

"Arigatooo...Yo Bolehkah-ku panggil Yuu saja?(Yuu:nama belakang) kau jadi bisa memanggilku Chihiro saja"Ucapya dengan nada gagap dan mukanya memerah(?).

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yuu menyengit "heran kau demam ya?"Tanya Yuuki pada pemuda itu sambil memasang dahinya pada lelaki berambut abu-abu dihadapanya.

"Nande-monaiiiii Arigatouuu-des"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan berwajah tampak seperti udang rebus(?).

"Kau demam tapi mukamu merah?"Tanya Yuuki dengan wajah polos terbengang bengong.

"Boleh tidak?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada cemberut terkesan lugu.

"Boleh..apa?"Tanya Yuuki bingung.

"Amm..ya boleh kupanggil Yuu" Ucap pemuda itu,dan Yuuki megangguk sambil menaikan sebelah kaca matanya yang miring.

**.**

**.**

**'Keterangan' :**

**Nama belakang adalah nama kecil, biasanya dijepang jika seseorang memanggilmu dengan nama itu selain nama keluargamu berarati dia Sahabat dekat, keluarga lebih dari teman (pacar), atau bisa pula pasangan hidupmu.**

"Kalau begitu sampa jumpa, Chihiro"Ucap Yuuki sambil mengambil barang barang Yuuki bertebaran jatuh dilantai.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mau mengembalikan barang-barang ini diperpustakaan" Balas Yuuki mengambil semua barang-barang dengan susah payah.

.

.

"Seiji Yuu"Ucap pemuda berbayang itu sedikit memerah pada wajahnya, entah kenapa "Aku akan membantumu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perpustakaan :**

"Ano kau Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Kamu Mayuzumi Chihiro"

Ketegangan terjadi dalam perpustakaan bukan karna adanya pencurian buku, bukan adanya lomba galau, dan bukan adanya kesurupan massal(?). Melainkan karna dua pusat kehebohan yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari dua pemain Misdirection nomor punggung 5 dan nomor 11 siapa lagi Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mayuzumi Chihiro ditengahnya ada Yuuki Akashi(?).

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Yuuki dengan tatapan polos pada kedua laki-laki di sisi kiri dan kananya.

Ungkapan polos dari mulut Yuuki itu membuat membuat dua lelaki dihadapanya mengalihkan pandangan pada dirinya. Aida riko dan segenap Team Seirin yang berada ditempat kejadian(?) menjadi jawa-dropet mendengarnya.

"Apa aku salah bicara" Pikir Yuuki dengan wajah betonya, selalu datar.

"Dia Anak Rukazan kau tak tau?" Tanya Riko sambil menyengit dahi.

"Aku tahu kan tadi aku lihat dia dilapangan?" Ucapnya santai membuat semua disana.

"Ehh? APA YANG SALAH DARI MATAMUU BISA-BISANYA MATAMMUU BISA MELIHATT DIAAAA!" Umpat Semua orang yang langsung juling tak elitnya(?).

"Ammm...ano hari ini Anak-anak Seirin mau makan di **Maji-burger**, Kau mesti ikut Yuu-kun" Ucap Junpei. Berusaha mencairkan suasana namun mode muram(?) lainya menatap Yuuki dengan tatapan setan(Baca : Ancaman).

"A-aku" Tanya Yuuki bingung.

KRUYUUUUUUK!..'Sebuah suara perut dari pedendang(?) Salah- dari pemuda bersurai abu-abu dan bersurai navy-blue berbunyi bersamaan.

"Ayo...kita kesana" Ucap Kuroko.

"Gomene...boleh aku ikut berhubung aku belum makan" Tanya Chihiro cangung.

"Tentu mari makan bersama :D "Ucap Riko tersenyum manis.

All-Seirin : **RENCANA JAHANAM MACAM APA LAGI INI.** Umpat mereka menatap sang pelatih yang tersenyam-senyum ria

.

.

.

**Maji Burger :**

"Yosh minnnaaa mari pesan makananya.." Ucap Riko pada dkk saat sudah berada di Maji-burger.

"YOST!" Semua Pemain langsung duduk dibangku yang disediakan secara teratur dan mulai memesan dari pelayan. Kagami duduk disebelah. Tsukasha dan Teppei sementara Yuuki duduk diantara Kuroko dan Chihiro disisi lain meja.

"Aura pembunuh macam apa ini.." Ucap Izuki menatap Chihiro dan Kuroko secara bergantian dan ditengah ada Yuuki.

"Aku pesan Cola-satu, CFC, Rice crenings, burger big tower 15 bungkus, Hod dognya 6, kentang goreng big 3, Cloe Ice 3, Yaki-goreng 2, salad tumis bawang 4 piring"Ucap Kagami santai seolah tak merasakan hawa tak enak dihadapanya. melihat buku menu dan menyerakan kertas berisi pesanan membuat semua melihatnya ternganga ria.

"Kagami? Ka-kamu bisa makan semua itu"Tanya Yuuki disebrang meja.

"Tenang saja, Kagami bisa menyapu bersih" Ucap Kuroko yang duduk dekat jendela.

"Aku pesan Vanila-snake" Kuroko menjawab.

"Chocolate Milk Snake" jawab Chihiro.

"Kalau Yuuki-kun/Kalau Yuu-chan" Ucap kedua lelaki itu berbarengan dengan cara panggil berbeda pada pemuda ditengah sofa.

"A-Aku Black Mocca-Snake tampa gula"Ucap Pemuda itu dengan menyerahkan kertas pesanan pada pelayan langsung pergi.

"Kau tidak suka terlalu manis ya"Tanya Teppei melirik Yuuki.

"Yaa...begitulah"

"Berbeda dengan tampangmu yang sedikit imut, rupanya punya kesukaan yang Macho juga" Jeda Izumi yang sedari tadi diam dimeja yang lain.

"Apa-apaan itu, Selera dan keMachoan itu beda jauh Teppei-san" Ucap Ungkap Yuu.

Semua lalu tertawa mendengar ucapan Yuuki namun hilang begitu saja saat beberapa Team Rakuzan memasuki Maji burger.

**Bersambung.**

_**Terimakasi pada :**_

_**Chastray Artyu, Arisato yukito,The Exodia, Malas Login-yaya, may, Aoi Yukari, sakazuki123, sherrysakura99….."**_

_**Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu saat ini saya sedang masa Magang jadi jadi saya sangat sibuk di Tengah Puasa jadi sampai jumpa di Chap Lanjutanya**_**.**


End file.
